


Dysfunctional Romance

by Amber96Anime



Series: The Results of a Dysfunctional Relationship [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Blackmail, Can I Drop Dead Yet?, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dehumanized, Drugged Into Submission, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, I love to hate you/I hate loving you, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Platonic BDSM, Pretending to Be Gay, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slavery, Some secrets you take to the grave, Tags Are Hard, The characters are F-ed up and Author knows this, Underage Rape/Non-con, What's a little attempt at murder between friends?, alcoholic, mermaids/mermen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: Zabuza VS Kakashi Love Story.





	1. Ghost In The Wind

 

**[Prologue]**

 

 

_You know my name, but you've never seen my face._

_You don't know where I am, but I know where you are._

_There are things that happen in this world._

_Some good and some bad._

_There's never really been a balance between the two._

_At least none that I've ever come across._

 

_Perhaps its due to my lack of understanding._

_Or simply thanks to my so-called way of living._

_I recall very few moments in my life, where things seemed normal._

 

_Hah. What is normal?_

_I don't think I know._

_The answer always finds a way to evade me._

_I suppose, how things are could be considered a type of normal._

_For me anyways._

 

_Of course, one thing I know I've failed to mention._

_The hidden door._

_A pathway between the balance._

_The silent moments._

_Shades of gray._

_Dark nights, which continue to remind me of the past._

_Nights like tonight, when I've drunk myself into a stupor._

_And begin reminiscing over all the things I wish I couldn't remember._

 

Scoffing aloud, I stare in a blank daze into my drink, the amber colored liquid sloshing against the chunk of ice that floats in the alcoholic sea. Sitting like an iceberg, slowly melting into the chemicals surrounding it, being consumed, losing its original form, fading away until there's nothing left but the memory it once existed. Soon, even that memory will begin to fade, because in the end, once something lesser has been consumed by a greater force, it can never go back into being what it was.

**Its literally quite impossible.**

_How do I know this?_

_Because I'm the iceberg and my life is the alcohol which is constantly wearing me down. Everything that I am, everything that I was made to be.... slowly being consumed by the world around me.... a disaster waiting to happen._

_I already know, there's nothing left for me in this world._

_I've made peace with what happened._

_I accept my fate._

**Okay, that was a lie.**

_At least, one of those three is a lie and the remaining two, are true. Which is which? I often times find myself questioning that as well._

As I slightly tip the glass and press it against my lips, the liquid burning my tongue and throat as I gulp it down, the slight pain reminding me that I am in fact still alive.  _I often times find myself questioning that even more than anything else_.

A mix of a scoff and a laugh escape my lips after I lightly place my cup back into the counter of the half-empty bar. What little awareness I managed to retain while in this non-sobered state didn't seem to do much for me, it never did.

I've often found myself in rather annoying situations, like the one I'm about to be a part of right now. A couple of guy's who are probably just as drunk as me, if not more-so managed to hobble their way over to me, each one taking a stool on either side. Neither of them were worth describing, neither of them were worth my time, yet part of me wondered if either of them were worth a fight, the idea appealing even when not in my right mind.

Fighting. That's always been my answer to everything,  _as far back as I can remember_.

"Well he-ey the-re go-rge-ous"

"Wha- *Hic* -t's a pretty *Hic* lady *Hic* doing drinkin' out *Hic* all alone?"

I smirked, once again swaying the glass in my hand, watching the drink - _which name escapes me at the moment_ \- crash against the ice and drip back down into the pool below. Glancing up, shifting my eyes between the two with a playful deviousness I usually only get when all other reason escapes me, "And who says.... that I came here alone?"

They smirked themselves, each taking a turn to glance around the room that now only consisted of them, the bartender, me and some old guy that conked out about five hours prior. I was alone, that was evident; I just wanted something to toy with for a few minutes until I either got bored or passed out.

I admit, its not one of my brightest moments but.... when you live the kind of life I'm living, you tend to take what you can get. No matter how pathetic it may seem.

Drunken laughter pierced my ears and I held back a wince.  _Damn their noisy_. Its what I get for drinking out instead of in my room, I suppose. Internally sighing, I took another swig of my drink, not paying any more attention to the useless words they were spouting until one of them put their hand on my thigh.

Instantly I snatched it up and twisted the offending hand into a not-so-comfortable position, the sound of his cries were like music to my ears, like a familiar song I've heard countless times before. I know what you'd think, I can be cruel, usually reserving it for those who deserve it most... but what the hell? I'm drunk off my ass.

**As. Per. Usual.**

Another laugh escaped me as I heard a crack of his bones and the cries turned into full on screams, the guy on the other side of me was gaping in astonishment, unable to voice a protest or move an inch to save his friend. Guess that's what happens when you mess with a not-so-defenseless woman, I may have a pretty face.... but that doesn't give you the automatic right to suddenly touch me as if we were familiar with one another.

"I don't recall giving either of you numskulls permission to touch me.... now did I?"

Pressing against his probably broken arm even more, his yelling woke the old man and his friend finally snapped out of his horrified daze. Despite the drunkenness, he sounded sober enough to scream at me, "What the hell bitch?!"

Rolling my eyes, I released the mans arm and kicked the chair over, he fell to the ground with a thud and his cries finally lessened. Turning in my seat in time to catch the clumsy punch of the second offender, despite my own drunkenness - I can still hold my own in a fight. Be it due to my natural ability or instinct, I'll never know.... but the one thing that I can count on, is that I'm far stronger than most of the people who come wandering into the building.

**I use it to my advantage.**

His eyes had widened, "What the hell are you?"

Leaning forward into his personal space, locking eyes with his, gripping his fist with more pressure than necessary, a sinister smirk played on my lips as I whispered in his ear. "I'm the devil"

Next thing either of us knew, he was blown into the far wall with a single blow which cracked slightly on impact. Feeling the high of my drunken rush, turned happily back to the bartender who hadn't even flinched during the outburst of violence. The old man on the other hand had already scampered out of the building, the only sign he'd been there was a spilled drink laying on the table and a couple of bills.

Picking up my glass again, I finished it off before holding it back out to the bartender, "Another"

A hand reached out and snatched the glass from me, a familiar voice reverberating off the walls of the practically empty building. "I'm cutting you off"

Groaning childishly, I craned my neck around to see the face of a dear friend of mine and smiled playfully, "But I just got started honey.... if you'd care to join me for a round or two" lightly running my finger up his chest until I reached the collar of his shirt.

He sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. His long raven black hair swaying in and out of his face as he did so, before looking back to me with a worried and knowing glint in his deep onyx black eyes, sighing again, "You know I can't do that"

"C-ome on. I know you want to"

Casting a stern look to me, he pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it onto the counter in front of us. "That should be enough to cover the tab. And any damages that may of occurred during her little, assault on those two knocked out cold"

The guy nodded to him, continuing his business as usual, as if I hadn't given those two creeps a whooping. Though, I admit that this was not the first time that this happened.... in this bar.... yeah. As I smiled at him in a daze, he took hold of my arm and raised me out of the seat with little to no effort at all - Since he's really strong.... I should know, I fought him once.

"Come on, I'm taking you back"

Groaning again, I turned longingly towards the shelves which held the countless bottles of liquor, reaching out my arm to them in a feigned attempt of grabbing one of them, "I'm still thirsty though.... one last round.... what's it going to hurt?"

He sighed again, pulling me back so that his arm was now fully wrapped around my waist and my back was to his chest, "I'll buy you more later. For now let's just go, besides... you and I both know you're going to be suffering from a major hangover in the morning. Why make it any worse?" 

A laugh escaped my throat as I slumped against his hold, "It doesn't matter, nothing does. I'm going to end up dead at some point or another... why not live as I please?" Tilting my head back to look him in the eyes, more worry was glinting in them than before as he shifted me in his arm so that I was now facing him.

"You're just drunk. You don't mean that" 

Feeling lightheaded, I smirked deviously, pressing myself fully up against him and staring into those black hole pair of eyes which perfectly hid his emotions. "Oh? Don't I?" 

He frowned at me, slowly beginning to walk me out the door and into the cool midnight air. The moon was low in the sky, there were little to no people out tonight, the street lights our only source of light,  _its beautiful out tonight_. 

As we shuffled along, I began to feel myself becoming more drowsy, the effects of the dug like liquid finally kicking into my system, causing me to become even more out of it than I'd been earlier.  _Took it long enough, what the hell else do I drink for? Keh_. 

Lightly, I pressed my head against his chest "....Say..... why are you being so good to me? A guy like you must have better things to do with his time than to fetch and lug around some worthless-good- for-nothing drunk" 

"Hn" He again re-adjusted me in his arms so that he was now carrying me with both arms, "You're not some worthless good for nothing. I don't know how many times I have to convince you of that, before I get it through that thick skull of yours." 

I scoffed at him, peeking up at him from under my bangs, blinking slowly. "You know, you're too nice to me. Its weird, why can't you be like the rest of them? only waiting around until you find your chance to slaughter me.... some kind of bastard that'll pick a fight with me for no damn reason..... tell me huh?" 

His eyes shifted to me and I was already on the verge of blacking out. "Hn" Giving a rare smile, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Because, I care about you" 

Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I closed them completely, unfazed by his actions. 

_"Thanks, Itachi"_


	2. Bounty

 

 **[Kori's POV** ]

 

 

I've traveled from village to village, continuing to do the thing I've been trained to do. What they trained me to do all those years ago - Course, they'd never admit to it. That they were the ones.... who created a monster.

**_I'm their monster._ **

Since the moment I left them, I've been hunting down different bounties - collecting on the rewards, assassinating men of both status and power for certain individuals that will pay a handsome price to see their enemies drowning in a pool of their own blood. Doing certain deeds to earn favors from certain villages and people who shall remain unknown to the world.... people who will remain in the shadows, out of the light.... away from the eyes of the innocent.

**_For they should never bare witness to such horrid atrocities._ **

Currently wearing a gray t-shirt with snowflakes cascading down from the left shoulder, spreading out down to the hem, gray cargo pants, gray gloves, gray boots, long black hooded cloak with white trim, gray and white wisp's of smoke sewn into it - in curves and swirls. My ANBU mask which is in the form of a lozenge-shaped mask with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits with a black covering beneath that only reveals my eyes.

My bear super grizzly 58" recurve bow in hand, which I've promptly dubbed as my ' _Recurve Bow_ ' - Mainly because that sounds a hell of a whole lot better than the actual name. Multiple arrow's with various colored cap wraps in my ratcatcher quiver that's strapped onto my back -  _I actually have no issues with this name, since most of the people I hunt with these are in fact, Rats, in their own right._

**_....Those damned bastards...._ **

Concealed blades in my cloak, along with my brown leather knapsack bag over my free shoulder - It never hurts to be prepared for any situation so I keep it as light as possible, only bringing what is needed as I travel about in this dreary world. I may be a mercenary, but I do have my own set of rules that must be followed to the letter. I don't care who you are or how much money, power and status you have - If you disobey my rules in any way your the one whose gonna pay. In blood.

Check that - They're not rules.  **They're LAWS.**  One's that I've specifically created to my own desires.

  * **Law 0:**  Don't Break My Laws.  **Penalty:** _As decided by the law which was broken._
  * **Law 1:**  Don't betray me - I will know and I will find you.  **Penalty:**   _Cutting out tongue._  Depending on the severity - more lethal actions required:  _Death by drowning in your own blood._


  * **Law 2:**  Everything work related is Strictly Business.  **Penalty:**   _Is as deserves._
  * **Law 3:**  Rushing leads to mistakes - Don't do it. Its my way or the high way - I'm smarter than anyone else you'll ever find.  **Penalty:**   _Loss of left eye._
  * **Law 4:**  Don't kill Innocent bystanders, Defenseless women or children.  **Penalty:** _The loss of your right arm._
  * **Law 5:**  Don't wipe out Entire Clan's, Village's or Families.  **Penalty:** _Death by beheading._
  * **Law 6:**  Don't kidnap or kill anyone whose rank is lower than Chunin.  **Penalty:**   _Loss of left leg._  Depending if anyone tries to trick me into doing otherwise will result in more severe tactics:  _Death by blade through the heart._



  
Alright I suppose that's enough rules for one person.  _Wouldn't you say?_  I think I covered everything; But I'll be sure to add more if I think of anything else that's worth mentioning.  _Now, don't get the wrong idea_. I'm no saint, I'm a killer. Cold-blooded and hard as nails. Just like they wanted me to be.  _Isn't that right?_  Milord Shione. Smirking at the thought, I re-stocked on some 'cerbera odollam' from a nearby shrub and continued on my way.

**+++**

I am currently in the Land of Fire, I've been here for about four months now and I just brought in a sleaze dirt-bag whose been doing illegal tradings with his land's enemies. _The scum_. Dragging the lifeless corpse to the usual place where we trade in the so-called 'trash' for our bounty of riches, I caught sight of a familiar face, one I haven't seen for about a month now. Doctor Hideki Raiden.

"Hello Kori, its been a while hasn't it? Have you taken up new employment? Or are you just avoiding me?"

"Hn."

Eyeing him carefully as I walked over, lugging the close to decomposing corpse across the dusty ground, I watched his form and took in his appearance. He was leaning against the door frame, rubbing his white gloved hands together with a sadistic glint in his hazel brown eyes, a few strands of his unkempt blonde hair fell into his face as the wind blew past us. The white doctor's robe adding to the creep factor and the white surgical mask covering his mouth didn't make that churning feeling in my gut any better,  _is it really such a mystery to him as to why I've kept as much distance as possible?_ **Kurīpu**.  _Oh how I'd love to chop him up into various pieces and feed it to the wolves._

Course, I know he's probably plotting for my own death. The day when some job goes wrong and my body gets turned up here to collect my own bounty that's on my head - Set by practically everyone I've managed to piss off since the incident all those years ago. - Although, I'm pretty certain that his plans for my corpse are a whole lot more perverse than mine could ever be.

_**How much you wanna bet that he's worse than the guy I brought in?** _

The thought made me mentally shudder - Because there's no way I'd give him the satisfaction of seeing me react to him in that way.  _No way in f*cking hell._

He feigned hurt as he tilted his head slightly, "So cold Kori, you wound me"

Rolling my eyes, I threw the body I had at his feet with a dull  _'thump'_  as I glared at him. A moment of silence passed before he sighed exaggeratedly and clapped his hands together, "Fine. Be that way" Two guys wearing hospital scrubs came shuffling out from the door behind him, their faces covered by their own surgical masks as one grabbed the arms, while the other took the legs and they both heaved him back into the building. I don't dare to step a foot inside of there, I have no need to. It's safer that way - For everyone. "Please wait a moment while I examine the body and determine his worth" 

Giving a nod, I watched as he turned back inside, closing the door behind him. I was only left alone for another moment longer before I felt another familiar chakra, one I also haven't seen for a while. 2 weeks to be exact.

"I thought I might run into you sooner or later. Kori"

Turning on my heel, I spotted him. The same raven black hair and onyx black eyes, sporting the black cloak with red clouds over whatever else he was wearing underneath. "Itachi"

He smirked, "How've you been?"

I shrugged, "Fine. I suppose" Taking a moment to better look him over, I caught sight of a body at his feet.  _Huh, I hadn't noticed it before._  It looked to be a man in his late 50's but the body was already decaying into dust and his face was a sickly purple,  **Kimochi waruidesu**  -  _Disgusting_.

His smirk seemed to widen, "Still talkative as ever I see"

I eyed him, "As if you're one to talk. Stoic Uchiha" moving my ANBU mask, along with the black covering, so it was resting on the side of my head.

He tilted his head to the side for a moment, "Hn. I suppose you have a point" He dragged the corpse to the door and let it fall into the dirt, same as I'd done with mine not a moment ago. As he did so, I took note that he was alone, Kisame was no where near here.  _Weird but whatever_.

Again turning on my heel, I went to leave - The uncomfortable air around us making me re-think the worth of waiting around for my money at all. Course, I'm stopped by Itachi's hand on my wrist before I can get too far, my attention snapped over to him, silently waiting for his reason of stopping me.

_**Though I already know the answer to that.** _

"Come back to us"

I allowed a few seconds of silence to pass us by before answering, giving the illusion that I'd actually given it some thought. "No"

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Why not?"

Blinking at him, "You know the reason why"

He rolled his eyes, "Hidan is a stupid moron who knows nothing"

I smirked in return, "As true as that is" I shrugged at him, "I still can't go back with you"

"Are those rules.... er ..... laws as you call them, really of any significance? All they seem to do is hinder your ability to get the job done"

I blinked at him in false wonderment, "Oh? Is that what you told yourself when you were ordered by your Hokage to massacre your entire clan? The village you lived in? And all the family you had?"

**_I knew I shouldn't of said that, but I did anyways. To get the point in his head._ **

His eyes widen from their usually calm and unfazed manor for an instant, before composing himself.  _I was one of the few people he allowed to hold such delicate information, yet here I am using it against him. I really am a horrible person aren't I?_

"That was different. And you know it"

The underlined pain in his voice tugged at my heart. Instant guilt threatened to make me loose my composure, but I stuffed it back down, there was no point in trying to get off the topic now that I stupidly brought it back up again.

"Yes. Now you're forced to live with the pain of losing everyone you loved. Especially the affection of that little brother of yours, Sasuke"

A glint of emotion crossed his eyes before he nodded, body rigid and tense. I'm a real jerk, I know that - It's moments like this when I wish I could change that, what I am. The Grade A Material Bitch.

 _I'm sorry Itachi. Really_. "If you hadn't already guessed by now, the main reason I made that my 5th Law was because of exactly the hell you went through. What your still going through"

At this, the tension left us and he seemed more relaxed again. Not many people have the uncanny ability to get under this guy's skin, I'm an exception. Though, right now I wish I wasn't. This is what always happens, I hurt anyone I become close to, because I can never go back into being what I was.

"Hn? Now, Kori. You're not going soft on me are you?" The taunt in his voice was evident as he smirked.

I fixed my mistake. Good. I knew he'd take that last remark as my form of an indirect apology. My guilt lessened but didn't go away.... I know at some point I'm just going to end up saying something else that'll mess up our relationship. Damn it.

 _ **Why can't I be normal?**_  Keh,  _that would be something_.

"As if." Smirking in return, "I said it was the main reason, I didn't say it was my only reason"

Once again, the balance between our friendship was leveled.  ** _I have to try harder not to tip the scale._**  We remained quiet for an instant and my gaze drifted to the sky, before I shook myself out of my daze.

"You were thinking of your family just now weren't you?" His voice, now lower in understanding and eyes tinted with concern.

I sighed aloud, tone solemn. "I was. If you must know"

He hummed in thought before sighing heavily, quietly mumbling incoherent things under his breath, before he released his grip on my arm and stepped back.

"I suppose its useless to try and convince you otherwise?" The knowing in his tone as he watched me carefully.

I nodded, "I can't be around people like him. I'd be tempted to murder him.... Again.... like it matters. The man bloody well just pops right back to life again. The Bastard" Irritation leaking into my words. He chuckled lightly, and I continued. "I'm sorry. Really. To be honest, you were probably the only one I could tolerate during my time with them"

"Hn" A slight pause, "I understand"

I smirked, but before I could say anything more Doctor Hideki came back out and I quickly fixed my mask back into place. Very few people were allowed to see my face. Not necessarily those I trusted, but those not stupid enough to go blabbing about me to other people, God knows I've got plenty of enemies who would strike out against me if they ever knew my face and true identity.

"Well miss Hado, the man you brought in was worth approximately 5,000 dollars" He reached into his pocket and held out the cash in his hand to me. Quickly snatching it out of his hold, I stuffed it into my knapsack and he gave me a strange look. "Well aren't you going to count it?"

I glared at him, "I know you're not stupid enough to skim off my pay. I'd just come back and cut off a limb"

"I'm certain that you would" A glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Bastard.

Ignoring the freak doctor, "Goodbye Itachi"

As I began to walk away from them, I heard Itachi mutter to himself before he addressed the doctor about his own reward for the decaying corpse at the door. "Goodbye Kori"

Hideki clapped his hands once again, his scrubs rushing back out to lug the next body inside, "I'll determine his worth and pay you shortly" He quickly scampered back inside, Itachi following in suit. Unlike me. Itachi has no reservations about going in there. As they both vanished behind the closing door, I smirked, shaking my head,  _He never changes. I suppose it's only fair... I haven't changed much either._

Itachi Uchiha. What a guy.  _ **He plays the role of the villain, to protect his brother the pain of knowing the truth.**_ Pushing the thought away, I continued walking, even more thoughts on the subject filling my head in its place.  _How sentimental, and he thought I was going soft. He's the one he should worry about._

**+++**

Shifting my knapsack, pulling out the black Bingo book, bounty posters, and ANBU ranked scrolls I've acquired over the past few months and flipping through the pages slowly. I always try to keep my jobs in the recent history category, otherwise it's just another cold-case that has yet to be solved. Keh.

"What next?"

  1. _A guy who stole a 'master treasure' from a Feudal Lord._   **Greedy idiot, stealing from other idiots.**
  2. _Someone who took over someone else's territory._   **Overrated.**
  3. _A classified individual who needs a bodyguard._   **Politics.**
  4. _A guy who killed over 1200 people in cold blood._   **Freak. Then again, who am I to judge?**
  5. _A person whose wanted for crimes against his people and land._   **Boring.**



How lame, I'm running out of things to do. Isn't there anything out there that'll give me a challenge? I suppose that's too much to ask for. Hell I'll take the stupid odd-jobs, it's better than sitting around being completely useless I suppose.

 

**[One week later]**

 

I went through all the bounties in a day. A few more from the bingo book in the next 3 days. Then finished off ANBU work for the remaining time I bothered with the odd-jobs.

Recently - As in, its happening right this second - I just stole a scroll from the Hidden Rain, and some ninja are on my trail. I suppose I'd gotten sloppy for them to notice me before I escaped, but what can you do? Even I'm not perfect.

"Stop right there"

"Take her from the Left and I'll take the right"

"Quickly she must not escape"

"Our lord will be most displeased"

"Thief"

"If we don't catch her, we'll be the ones who get killed"

I rolled my eyes under my mask. Yes, I'm currently wearing my ANBU mask with my hood up - Seeing as how I have a pretty distinctive hair color, I can't afford to allow others to see it while on a mission like this. Or my face for that matter, I've made certain that the only thing you can really see is my eyes through the black covering underneath the mask. Which left alone, freak them out enough as it is.

Since my eyes are blood red, they are at most times mistaken for the Sharingan at first glance. Which I use to the utmost advantage.

"Ice Clone Jutsu" 3 replica's of me appeared and we split up.

"Quickly, you two go after those ones and the rest of us will follow the others"

"Yes Sir" They all called in unison.

I scoffed at them, whenever the Rain and Mist go after people, they always gather in big groups to attack the enemy. Which is very irritating at times, but other times, is quite a useful tactic.... unless your chasing someone like me that is. Baka.

I jumped into the tree's. "She's getting away!"

"I'm going after her, you go after the other one's"

"Yes Sir"

I masked my chakra signature and stood very still as I blended into the surroundings, while another ice clone stood in my place. "Who are You?" The man asked once he thought he cornered me (A.K.A) the clone.

"It doesn't matter who I am"

"Why's that?"

"Because your going to die here"

He scoffed, unbelieving.  _He'd soon regret that_ , they ran at each other, weapons in hand, both clashing again and again. He was fast, but the clone was faster and cut him on the leg so he couldn't jump around so much.

"My leg" He yelled in agony.

She smirked under the mask, "I tried to warn you" She taunted, as I usually do with weak prey.

"You can't be human! what the hell are you?"

"I'm the Phantom Killer" She slashed him in the chest and he fell to the ground, un-moving.

I didn't even bother to check and see if he was dead or alive. I honestly didn't care, the clone vanished and I returned to the person who hired me after retreating into the thicket. The other men who'd been chasing after the clones had finally returned, just in time to help drag their comrade back home.

**+++**

"Well done Tōrima, I knew it was right to hire you. Men. Give the Lady her Money"

His servant bowed quickly with a, _"Yes Sir"_ before coming over to me, presenting the sack full of cash, before handing it over. I took it with a slight nod of thanks to the young looking boy. The mere sight of someone so young, having to serve the likes of this man had an old memory flashing in my head, again reminding me of everything I hate in this world. 

**+++**

 

 _Screaming._ "NO! STOP IT!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!"

_The crack of the whip at the back._

_More screams, falling upon d_ _eaf ears._

"I Beg Of You. Please No More"

_Blood dripping to the floor._

"Leave her alone. Take me instead!" 

 _A harsh smack across the face._ "Be Silent. And Watch Carefully"

 _Cold eyes;_ _A Cruel smile._

**_*Crack*_ **

_Whimpering._ "P-please..."

 _Rough grip on head..._ _Forced to feet, whip pressed into smaller hands._

"Your Turn"

 _Shock and Horror Stricken._ "No!"

 _Another hard slap._ "DO. IT. NOW"

**_*Crack*_ **

_Sadistic laugh._ "Good. That's good"  _Pats head affectionately._ "Now.... Do it twenty more times" 

 _Hopelessness._ "Yes Sir" 

 

**+++**

Realizing I'd fallen into a daze, quickly brought myself back into reality, only to see that I'd been glaring down into the pile of money longer than I should of been. He frowned for a moment, "Does something displease you?"

Glancing back up to him, "No. Everything's in order" Giving a light bow of my head to the man, offering little respect, despite the fact that I don't respect him at all.  _I refuse to simply bow and blindly obey orders._   **Never again**. The man followed my laws and he paid me, that's all I care about.

I placed my reward in my knapsack, quickly taking another glance towards the young servant boy. He had short dark blue hair, that resembled black with Haüyne blue eyes which gave depth to its translucent coloring. He stood at about 155.9 cm tall, lean and underfed, clothes seemed tattered and rarely washed as much as it should of been.

 _Who wants to bet that this young man's not treated as properly as he should be?_   **I do.**

Shouldering my bag, I turned on my heel. "I can find my own way out" Keeping a normal pace until I was out of sight, I doubled back to the room we'd all been standing in a few moments ago. Their lord had gotten back to business as usual, as if they hadn't just hired a rogue assassin to do his dirty work for him, with absolutely no connection to them.

Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out my ledger, scribbling down the job I did, its status, how much I was paid and who paid me.  _Yes, its quite dangerous of me to be keeping track of everything like this, but it helps me keep score - Who pays well and who doesn't / Who follows the rules / Who I never want to work for again...._

And where I want to come back to if ever the need arises. Like say, going back for the young boy who looks down on his luck and in need of better employment. I smirked at the thought.  _It's also good blackmail_. Devious.

My thoughts were cut short with the 'Lord' suddenly yelling for everyone not important to leave the room immediately so that he may conduct his personal business further. Rolling my eyes, most of the servants and a few other people left almost instantly, while those with higher authority stayed where they were. Having no personal interest as to what he could possibly be up to, I ignored them, scanning the area until I spotted the blue haired boy. He was heading back to the servants quarters, I tisked at the sight.

Run-down, hardly maintained and almost looking as if it were abandoned if not for the lights coming from certain rooms and the sight of people rushing in and out of there as if heaven caught fire. The thought amused me.

The boy, whose name I have yet to discover, was doing chores. Taking out garbage, raking leaves, washing dishes and laundry, sweeping the grounds, helping to carry in bags of food, preparing the food etc. He even went above his duties to help others around him with their own chores, like children younger than him and the elderly ones who I'm surprised are still able to work at all.

This kid... is something else. I like him with every moment I watch him. Makes me want to do something for him all the more.... and perhaps I will. But not today. Vanishing with a puff of smoke, I settled myself onto an unmarked pathway leading away from the manor,  _Where should I go now?_ I can't go back to the Hidden Rain for a while, until the heat dies down.

I'm not going to the Hidden Sand. For now, too much..... sand. No, that's not the real reason;  _Its because I know what'll be there waiting for me the second I get there.... and I don't want to deal with that, not yet._

Hidden Mist?  _Why in the hell would I ever want to go back there when I don't have to anymore?_  Maybe to visit Zabuza.... but then again, _I doubt he'd still be there either._ I need to check in on that.

Hidden Sound?  _No that's where that bastard Orochimaru hangs out._  I've had enough of him while he was in the Akatsuki. The guy quite literally tried to dissect me and run tests, along with that weird medical kid Kabuto that follows him like a lost puppy.  ** _Creepers._** Speaking of creepers, the Hidden Grass is out, since there's a certain 'Perverted Sage' lurking in the bath houses.... the thought made me shudder. The man's hit on me since I was 20 and its really a turn off - especially considering he's ancient - at least, compared to most people.

 _Next time I see him, he's getting a punch to the gut_. I smirked at my thoughts, before shaking it off.  _Going to the Land of Fire it is then_. Once I get to some no name town, I'll equip myself with more weapons. Heaven knows I need to restock on arrows, and I should probably check in again with the recent bounties - They're always sending in new ones every other day.

**+++**

Ironically once I found a decent looking place, I found this chain that looks like what the Demon Brother's use and decided to buy it for myself. Searching through some new bounty posters I picked up, I decided to take the one for '9,000,000'  _the guy seems to be a fan of kidnapping innocent children, killing any family they have and selling them as slaves._

More memories flashing through my mind at the mention of it. Damn it. 

**+++**

 

"I'm sorry.... I-I'm sorry.....!!!"

"No you're not. Not yet anyways"

_Fear._

_Hot Tears._

_Cowering._

"Kneel"

_Powerless._

_Dropping to the floor._

_Another cruel smile._

_Foot pressing harshly against head._

_Whimpering._

"Apologize"

"I-I'm sorry"

_Harsh stomp on head._

_Cries of pain._

"I'm really sorry.... so sorry"

_Another stomp._

"Not good enough. Apologize properly. The way I taught you to"

_Bites lip._

_Hesitation._

"SAY IT!"

_Pain._

_Compliance._

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior, Sir. Please forgive me, I'll do.... a-anything to make it up to you"

_Feigning wonderment._

"Anything?"

"Y-yes.... Sir"

_Removes foot._

_Motioning to come forward with his pointer finger._

"Come. Sit on my lap"

_Slowly._

_Obediently._

_Fear stricken._

_Affectionately pets head and caresses all visible skin._

_Eyes screwed shut in o_ _bvious disgust._

"Lean against me and press yourself up against my chest"

_Obeying._

_Long arms wrapping around tightly._

_Holding the smaller frame against the larger one._

_A hand lightly playing with the long snow white hair._

"Spend tonight in my arms and I might consider forgiving you"

_Predatory eyes scanning over the trembling girl._

"If not.... I could always send for the other one---"

_A wave of protectiveness._

"No!"

_A disapproving look._

"I-I mean.... no, please Sir.... don't--don't look at any of the other girl's"

_Hesitantly reaching up, caressing his face._

"J-just look at me.... I-I'll be good.... I'll be the only one you'll ever need... so please...."

_Arrogance._

_Superiority._

"Please.... What?" 

_Lightly biting lip._

_Pressing hands against his shoulders, raising herself up to his ear._

"Please, Master. Use me. Abuse me. Touch me. F*ck me. Lash out at me. But just me. Only me" 

_Approval._

_Roughly grabbing hair into a fist and jerking it back down to his chest._

"Oh don't worry.... I will"

 

**+++**

I could feel the burning in the back of my eyes, these memories made me sick. With a renewed disgust, I became increasingly irritated by this man and those like him. Men like  _him_. It didn't take long before I found where the leech was hiding. It was in a nearby village, about five miles from my current position. According to the poster, his name is Shizuko Kalbere. He's gonna lose a lot more than a couple of limbs for the treachery he's committed, laws or no laws - Jobs like this, become personal.

 **_Idiot, never let a job become a personal vendetta._** _I honestly couldn't care less at the moment, but thanks for the crude advice._ Glowering at my own thoughts, shaking them off.  _Great, now I'm talking to myself._

Focusing the chakra into my legs and feet, biting down on a pill that grants a person the uncanny ability to go long distances without needing food or rest. It felt like a mere instant before I found myself in the right village.... and not even an hour later, I caught sight of my prey. He was currently stalking another victim, the agitation gnawing into every cell in my body as I perched in a nearby tree. Triple checking to make sure my mask was properly set onto my face and hood covering every strand of loose hair before making my move. Lord knows I should tie it back when I'm working - Less chance my hair would be seen even with the hood covering it.

**_Perfect._ **

Pulling out my recurve bow, setting my arrow in place, pulling back the string so that the index finger of my right hand is under my chin, and the string's touching my mask where my nose and lips are under it. Using my dominant eye, looking down the arrow and aligning it with the target, taking a breath, charging my chakra into it, relaxing my grip on the string and allowing my fingers to slip backward, releasing it in a powerful strike.

There was a split second before the arrow stuck him, that he managed to dodge - But just barely as strands of his hair got cut in the top of his head.  _Seems he's more adept to handling himself than I'd first imagined.... but whatever.... he'll soon become nothing more than bones in the ground after I'm through with him._

He quickly spun around with a surprised look on his face, "What the Hell?"

I frowned under my mask,  _damn it_. Course, I was hoping to finish him with a single shot to the head. "Shizuko I presume"

He scanned the area around him before finally setting sights on me, crouching above him, eyes widening with a touch of fear. "An ANBU? What's an ANBU want with me?"

Aiming another arrow at him, "There's a 9,000,000 bounty on your head for the crimes of kidnapping young kids, selling them and murdering their families..... You're coming with me creep"

He smirked, an air of arrogance surrounding him, "I'm not going anywhere with you woman" Reaching into his weapons pouch, he directed a few kunai at me, which were dodged and became lodged into the tree behind me. I scoffed.  **Lame**. Shooting the second arrow at him, he lunged to his left before making a run towards the tree I was still perched in. A giant shuriken came slashing in my direction, cutting through the branch and causing it to fall to the ground, "Hah, you ain't so tough once you lose your vantage point!!" 

Lightly landing on the ground beside the now fallen branch, rolling my eyes at him. Baka. I don't need a vantage point to shoot at him - Sure the distance between us would be more comfortable.... but this didn't change anything. When he saw that I was ignoring him, he became increasingly pissed off, running at me with a battle cry, punching at me yet only swiping into empty air as I dodged it easily. Kicking him in the gut, sending him flying back into the ground with a harsh ' _Thud_ '

I had thought that since he had such a high price on his head, that he was a high level shinobi.... But although his ability to dodge is very high, he has little to no fighting ability outside of brute force and large -over-sized weapons. He's no better than a genin who takes advantage of civilian's weakness and inability to defend themselves.

Being a woman, he most likely underestimated my ability. Thinking I was no threat, ANBU mask or not.  _The fool should of known better.... but then again, perhaps its best that he doesn't._   ** _He's out of his league._** Coming in close to him, I grabbed a fist full of his shirt collar, forcing him to look me in the eyes, which did the trick in freaking him out. "T-Those Eyes! Are You One Of Them?!"

Its moments like this that I have the most fun with. Although I'm not an Uchiha and do not possess their Kekkei Genkai.... people automatically jump to that conclusion when they see my blood red eyes. Idiots. Course, it doesn't hurt my reputation to have a couple rumors spreading about that I might have it. Hahaha.

While he was distracted with his freaking out, I pulled out my blade and I slashed at his cheek, creating a bloodied gash in its wake, his screams of pain like music to my ears. That same familiar tune I've always known. He began struggling, trying to set himself free of my grip, even as I brought down my blade to his right arm and hurriedly hacked it off.  **Law 4 - Implemented.**   **Punishment - Complete.**

"AGH! My Arm! You Cut Off My F*cking Arm!! You Psychotic Bitch!"

Hitting his head roughly, just for this, he was going to be made to suffer more than I'd originally intended.  _Its not often that I implement my punishments out of order, but its a lot more fun this way._  When I began to hack away at his left leg, he seemingly became even more desperate as he flailed around like a fish out of water, causing me to loose my firm grip and he fell back to the ground again - Continuously screaming at me.

**Law 6 - Pending. Punishment - Incomplete.** _I'll have to remedy that._

The normal civilians who witnessed this fight, freaked and ran from the fight.... screaming. I rolled my eyes,  _Why are they screaming? I haven't even gone near them. If anything, I'm the one who saved them. If they really want something to scream about - Lets wait until some creep like this one comes into their home's to steal their children._

By this time, he was whimpering and crying for mercy, but he'll get none for what he did to those kids. He was covered in his own blood, the failed attempt to cut off his leg left a large gash - larger than the one on his face. 




Despite the high price. This bounty was just too easy.


	3. Interference

 

[ **Kakashi's POV** ]

 

 

Shikaku Nara, Might Guy and I were just returning from a mission, and we'd just-so-happened to of been passing by.... when suddenly, a lot of civilians started screaming and rushing past us. I managed to grab one of them by the arm, "What's going on? Why is everyone panicking?" 

The man shook, eyes wide, pointing back into the direction they'd all just come from. "A-A fight. Some guy and an ANBU are fighting.... blood.... there was so much blood--" He harshly jerked away from my grip, "If you know what's good for you, you'd get out of here too!" And with that he vanished into the horde of horrified people.

The three of us looked between each other. "A fight between a man and ANBU?" With this, we all took off into the direction that we were warned about. There was no getting around it, if there was a fight going on.... _I can't speak for the other's but I just had to go and see it for myself_. The closer we got, the scene was as described. Blood, there was blood splattered everywhere and various weapons scattered about the field. Then in the center of it all was a bloodied man on the ground, he was crying out in agonizing pain; all the while cussing and trying to inch away from his attacker, an ANBU clad in greys, whites and blacks.

The ANBU himself was standing over him. Despite the cross shaped opening on his mask, I found it difficult to make out his face, and since we were coming from the side, he had yet to notice us standing here. Watching them. Guy thought it would be a good time to start randomly questioning me as to what was going on here and why, I simply gave a huff as I shook my head at him, _'As if I'd know why they were fighting or what was going on here'_ , while Shikaku just sighed, mumbling 'troublesome' as we slowly walked over. But as I walked, I stepped in something wet, looking down at my feet when I heard the ' _splat'_  I recoiled back when I noted that I'd stepped in a puddle of blood.... but not only that, just beyond it was a severed arm which was still leaking out bodily fluids and streaming across the ground, then into the puddle I just stepped in.

_**Disgusting.** _

"Help Please Somebody!!! This bitch is Insane"

I blinked for a moment,  _Bitch? Is that what you'd usually say to another man?_  Wait a minute.... I narrowed my gaze and began to take the figure in properly.... and only then did I realize that ' _he_ ', was in fact a ' _she_ '. And when she spoke, that confirmed it even more, "As if anyone's stupid enough to save your sorry ass, you're going to answer my questions and then you're going to die" the newly dubbed  _'she'_  stated coldly.

He screamed louder but she seemed unfazed. "No!! Don't please!!!! I don't want to die!!! Spare me!!!! I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything you want to know.... just don't kill me!!"

"No. You're going to tell me, then you're going to accept your fate and die like the trash you are" She pulled out a knife, taking a threatening step forward, raising it to strike. But before it got close enough to cut him, I quickly rushed forward, throwing a kunai at it, promptly knocking it out of her hand, she jumped back in surprise to look around for whoever interfered.

"That's quite enough already. Stop right there"

She turned to look at us, only now acknowledging our presence and she seemed to be analyzing us, "She's a Demon, the Devil!! She isn't human at all!!!" She glared at him and he shut up as she moved to once again strike the bleeding form on the ground again, with another weapon.

"I said stop that"

She gave me a passing glance before completely ignoring me and continuing her assault on the defenseless man at her feet. I turned to Shikaku and silently urged him to stop her, he sighed and reluctantly did so using his 'Shadow Possession Technique' to bind her. Once she realized she couldn't move she shifted her gaze back to us - her aura giving off that she was getting pissed at us, as Shikaku forced her to lower her weapon once again.

  
I judged by the way she didn't seem to resist him that she was fully aware of what he was doing and putting up a fight now would result in straining herself, along with wasting time and energy. While she continued to glare at us, only now did we take in her eyes and our own eyes went wide at the sight, "Y-Your eyes" Guy yelled obnoxiously while pointing an accusing finger at her, I sweat dropped at him. Baka.

Yet that didn't change my own curiosity. "Is that what I think it is?"  _Sharingan? Does she have the Sharingan? Like me?_

"Who Are You? Red Eyed Blossom Of Youth?"

Her voice remained cold and monotone, "Stay out of affairs that don't concern you"

I sighed, shaking my head, daring to take another few steps forward. "I'm afraid that when you attack innocent bystanders without reason, we can't just stay out of it"

She scoffed, mixed with a kind of strangled laugh, "Innocent bystander? Old man, you don't have a clue do you?"

I blinked at her, "Old man?"

Becoming serious again, snapping her eyes at me - I knew she was glaring. "My reasons are my own, I have no reason to explain myself to you. A complete stranger who decided to get in my way" She turned her attention to Shikaku, "Release me this instant and I'll forgive you for interrupting me, if not, we're going to have a serious problem."

He frowned for a moment, contemplating everything that was going on, before turning to look at me. "She does have a point. We have no idea what's going on here, the only thing we've been going off of was the word of a frightened civilian - And who knows if he even knew what was going on himself."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you saying?"

"Maybe we should let her go"

"And let her just torture and kill this guy, for who knows what twisted reasoning? I don't think so"

He sighed, "Troublesome.... but since you were put in charge for this mission, I'll comply. Just know that I don't approve of this"

Nodding to him, "I understand"

Another sigh escaped his lips before Guy busted out in another loud complaint, "Hey!! What's with everyone suddenly ignoring me? Somebody tell me what's going on and who that youthful woman with the red - perhaps sharingan - eyes is!!"

Sweat dropping at him, I shook it away. "I hate to admit it but, he does have a point. if you're not going to tell us what you're doing or why.... then you can at least tell us your name"

She glared even more. "When asking a person's name, you introduce yourself first"

Kind of taken aback, I cleared my throat. "Oh, well uh.... I'm Kakashi Hatake" pointing to myself, "These are Shikaku Nara and Might Guy" pointing to the other two as well. "We are shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, Konoha" She nodded in understanding, "And you are?" I motioned for her to speak next.

"Didn't you hear him before?" Nodding to the guy who was trying desperately to crawl away from her, despite the missing arm and deep gash in his leg. "I'm the Devil" there was a glimmer of deviousness in her eyes.

I blinked at her, but before I could voice my certainty that she was not the devil, Guy started yelling again. "THE DEVIL!!! You're telling me that the devil is a woman?! For the sake of everything youthful in this world.... why didn't anyone ever tell me that?!" A moment of pause came over him before he continued, "Wait a minute... is that where they get the saying ' _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_ '? because the devil was in fact a woman herself?!! And she's standing right here in front of us!!"

Everything was quiet, even the man bleeding out stopped trying to escape to gawk at his utter stupidity. I know for a fact that the woman ANBU was gawking like the rest of us.... yeah.... he does that to people.

Shaking my head. "No idiot. That's not where the saying comes from. Besides, the devil isn't a woman to begin with"

He pointed to her again, "But she said that she was the Devil!!"

I sighed heavily. "Guy..... She lied"

He blinked at me for a moment, letting my words process through that thick skull of his. And as the realization set in, his eyes became wider by the second, before he deflated. "She lied?"

I nodded, "Yup"

"She's not really the devil?"

Shaking my head, "Nope"

He fell to the ground face first, tears streaming down his face in waves "My existence is a lie!!"

I sweat dropped again, _what am I supposed to do with this guy?_ Shaking the thought away for the moment, turning back to _'the devil'_ who returned to glaring at us with hostility. Sighing, "Alright now, Miss The Devil, care to tell us your actual name? Or something to address you by that doesn't sound half as ridiculous?"

She heaved her own breath. "Fine. Call me Tōrima"

Our eyes widened at that. "T-Tōrima?!!?! THE Tōrima?" Guy exasperatedly announced, suddenly back onto his feet as if nothing had happened earlier. "As in, The Phantom Killer?"

Shikaku remained silent but seemed rather interested in her, more so than a few seconds ago. She nodded and I gave myself a moment to process this new information. "What does the Infamous Phantom Killer, slash, Assassin want with someone like him?" pointing to the still bleeding man who returned to crawling away from us all.  _Hasn't he been bleeding this entire time? How hasn't he died yet?_

She scoffed, "Didn't I tell you already? I'm under no obligation to explain myself to you. And with every passing second that you badger me about it, I lose valuable time. So if you'll excuse me, I need to be going now"

Just as I was about to question how she was planning on doing that, she made a single sign with her hand,   
"Lighting style: Orb of Light"

Suddenly a sphere of pure energy came into her hand and the light was enough to cancel out the shadow jutsu on her, which blinded us in the process. She ran at her target, who was also caught into the light, but she was cut off by me again as I jumped in the way and almost got my head chopped off from the knife she was waving around.  ** _Too Close For Comfort._** Luckily she pulled back just in time and when the light finally settled back down to normal, I could see that she was now drawing back her bow, arrow pointed directly at my head. Voice hard and irritated, "Leave here, I have no quarrel with Leaf shinobi.... but if you continue on like this, you'll force my hand"

Suddenly, a part of me felt bad about what I was doing but I quickly shook it off. "I'm afraid If you don't stop trying to harm this man, _more than you already have_.... then I'll have to continue stopping you"

A dark growl escaped her lips and I felt my heart skip a beat. "So be it, don't say I didn't give you the opportunity to leave with your lives"

"Understood"

**+++**

I went at her and she dodged, cursing under her breath, "Shit" she put away her bow as I came in close again, only for her to call out another jutsu. "Mist concealment" There was now a lot of fog rolling in, using that to her advantage she vanished from my sight and I could no longer sense her chakra either.  _She probably hid it_. A body came at me from behind and I automatically stabbed a kunai into it, finding that it had been an ice clone - which started to crack until it shattered into glass and another body kicked me from behind, with more clones surrounding me; The fog shrouding my vision of exactly how many were actually about to attack.

A loud voice caught my attention - I knew it was Guy, since he's the only one of us who would do such a thing. He called out one of his Taijutsu moves and blew all the fog away with a gust of wind from a simple kick of his leg, deciding to jump into action with me. Shikaku of course stayed in the same spot he'd been in, simply glaring at her as he analyzed the situation. Which I'm grateful for..... maybe after the fight, he could tell us something more than what we're seeing.

Guy started another infamous rant about the usual things but I zone him out, per the usual. I mentally sigh,  _this isn't the time for that Guy._ She dodged and deflected our attacks one after the other, as we did the same with her's, until she slowed her movements slightly - as if she was distracted by something, I'm not sure if she's even noticed or not, but her attention isn't on us at the moment. I took the opportunity to try and restrain her but I missed and accidentally got hold of her bag - which she dismissed instantly and whipped her chain at us - causing us both to get knocked to the ground, while she jumped away from our reach.

I noticed her scanning the area, eyes fixed onto the spot on the ground the man was once laying in - He was now gone, a trail of blood left in his wake. She cursed under her breath, muttering to herself. "No thanks to you lot, the target escaped. So now I'm forced to chase him all over creation" Growling again, she formed another seal.

Holding her bag in hand, "Wait--"

"Transportation Jutsu" she vanished in a swirl of snow, leaving a small mound of it in her wake.

It was too late, she was gone. And I'm now stuck with her brown leather bag, which I'm certain contains what little possessions she owns....  _I know she'll be pissed when she realizes she forgot about it_. Groaning aloud as I shook my head,  _crap_. 

Guy slammed his hand against my back, harder than he thought and I was pushed forward, the breath getting knocked out of me for a second. "Don't worry about it, she may of escaped for now, but I'll use the power of Youth to beat her next time" pointing a thumb to himself, his teeth sparkled.

 _Ugghhh I mentally shuddered..... Sparkles ....... a man should **NEVER**  sparkle. _Turning my attention back to Shikaku who seems to be holding something, "Hey, so what'd you get out of all that?"

He looked up at me, since he was now sitting. "Well.... where to start.... for one, I can tell she's very intelligent"

"I figured as much, but how would you describe it?"

He was thoughtful. "Hard to say. She knows a lot about how to handle herself in a fight, which entails that she's been a part of many battles in the past. She's cold and cruel - that's a given. Yet it seems to me as if that part of her was simply a diversion, one that helps her hide other aspects of herself - though, I couldn't tell you which ones. And she refuses to give out information that she doesn't think we should know - which I can't really blame her for."

"Given how I refused to let her go about her business, I probably wouldn't of answered any questions either. Especially to someone who had nothing to do with the business that was being conducted."

"Same"

"They are all valid points"

"The thing is that, even after she escaped from me, she had no intention of fighting us - even with how pissed off you made her, she instead went back to her original target - It was almost as if..." He trailed off and that only made me wonder all the more.

"As if... what?"

His eyes narrowed, "As if she was afraid she'd hurt us"

My wonderment of his statement had me gawking. "Afraid of hurting us? How'd you get that impression? From my perspective, she was all too willing to try and take us out"

He sighed again, "Troublesome.... we made ourselves her enemies the moment we intervined. She had no reason to be careful about hurting us, earlier, while you both fought, she could of just cut right through you to get to the man and finish you both off in a single strike" Shikaku stated

Guy crossed his arms, nodding in agreement next to Shikaku, "That's true..... if she'd continued the movement, Kakashi and the man would both be dead right now"

I frowned remembering, "I'd actually thought it had been pure luck I wasn't dead. Is it possible that she pulled back on purpose? Because I was in the way?"

Shikaku nodded. "I think that's exactly what happened"

Scratching the back of my head, "But then..... why would she do that?"

"As she moved in to strike, there was a split second of hesitation within her body language as she caught sight of you. In the end, she drew back and prompted to find another way around you.... which gives off the impression that she never had any intention of harming you. Just the man from before, and once he vanished, she had no reason to hang around further"

My frown deepened, "Then I suppose, the guy she was after is probably already dead by now and the effort to save him was in vain. Huh?"

He hummed in thought, "It wouldn't of mattered if we interfered or not, the result would of been the same."

"What makes you say that?"

"Simple. She was on a mission. He was the target. And if I'm to go off the rumor's I've heard of the terrifying Phantom Killer, I know that he never had a chance in hell of escaping with his life.... not as long as she was out for his blood. I bet he's already dead and she's currently cashing in on his corpse"

"Cashing in? Why would she--?"

"She dropped this when you grabbed her bag" He held up a piece of paper that, I noted was a wanted poster, with the picture of the man's face plastered on it. With a bounty of 9,000,000 on it.  _Aww hell, Don't tell me...._  He continued, "His name is, Shizuko Kalbere. And he's currently a wanted man, Dead or Alive. For the crimes of kidnapping young children, selling them off and murdering their families when they try to fight back"

I felt my blood run cold,  _What?_ A depressing aura overcame me as I realized that I'd just made a huge mistake, "I'm sorry about this guys..... thanks to me, we ended up wasting time and energy fighting someone who was taking in a wanted criminal.... for the horrible crimes he's committed against innocent children"

Suddenly, a replay of what happened earlier crossed my mind, and I felt even worse.  _She scoffed, mixed with a kind of strangled laugh, 'Innocent bystander? Old man, you don't have a clue do you?'_ No. No I don't have a clue.... she was right. I jumped into a situation I had no right to be a part of.... and now, I may of just caused more harm than good in doing so.... Shikaku was right as well.... I should of let her go when she'd asked and we could of avoided all this mess.

Shikaku shook his head, "Not necessarily, we did learn something new, about the Phantom Killer"

"Yeah like, seriously. Who knew the Phantom Killer was a woman? I expected it to be a man" Guy Interjected.

Humming in thought, "So did I, actually" A moment of silence passed before I continued, "And those eyes....... was that the Sharingan?"

He shook his head, "No her eyes are just the color of Blood Red, it only looked like the Sharingan at first glance because of that fact. But as I had her restrained for those brief few minutes, I was able to get a better look at her.... though, nothing more from behind that mask of her's."

 _I'm not sure if I should be relieved she doesn't have it or disappointed....._ Shaking the thoughts from my head, "Lets report back to the Hokage, I'm sure he'd love to hear about this"

The others nodded and we quickly made our way back.




This encounter has made me seriously regret our interference


	4. Unexpected Turn

 

[ **Kori's POV** ]

 

 

Digging my heel into the wound on his leg, his screams of pain resonated throughout the empty space surrounding us. The only thing besides me to hear it, being the animals living within the large forested area - No witnesses. No civilians. And definitely, no Leaf shinobi to get in my way this time.

"AGHH!! No, Please--Stop!!"

Smirking sadistically, leaning into his face as I dug deeper into it, "Tell me what I want to know!!!" Growling with murderous intent.

He ground his teeth together. "What do you care? It has nothing to do with you!!"

"It does. And you're going to tell me.... you won't believe just how long I can manage to keep this up before you either pass out or die.... maybe even both, because I'm going to kill you anyways"

He winced, "If you're going to kill me, then why should I? Its the only thing keeping me alive right?"

I sighed heavily.  _What happened to his earlier whining about telling me anything I wanted? He was a lot more freaked out then, than he is being right now. Jeez. If those guys hadn't interfered....._ "Fine. Tell me and I'll  _consider_  not finishing you off myself!"

He frowned, pain still evident in his features. I jammed my hand into the sore socket that his arm had once resided, causing him to writhe in even more agony. "The children you took. Where are the children? What in the hell have you done with them?"

Another scream of pain, he flailed about under me as I twisted my hand, his blood beginning to soil the glove I was wearing for things like this. Damn messy blood. "A-A pit. T-there's a pit in the ground that I dug up myself.... I stuffed the brats in there until I could find a dealer...."

Anger boiled in my chest. Course, I knew that I wasn't going to like any answer that he gave me.... but I wasn't expecting that. Taking a breath, I calmed myself and removed my hand from the bleeding limb, "How many children are currently being held captive down there?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, "Uhm..... fifteen.... there was about fifteen of them down there, last I checked"

"When was the last time you checked?"

"Two days ago"

My eyes narrowed at him, "You left fifteen kids alone in a pit together for two f*cking days?! They must be starved to death down there---"

He cut me off, "No! I may not be the greatest guy on the planet but I ain't the worst. Nor am I that stupid!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, disbelieving. "Hn"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Its true!! I can't sell off a dead slave, bad for business. I left them rations to survive off of while I'm gone, and since I never know when I might be able to make it back, I give them at least a week's worth of it"

Contemplating his words, I nodded, accepting them. "Alright then. Have you made contact with any dealer's yet? Anyone whose interested in them at all?"

He shook his head rapidly, "N-No.... not yet.... you found me before I had the chance to reach out...."

Pulling back more, leaving his wounds alone for a moment. "The deal is with me then"

He blinked up at me, "What?"

"I'm taking the children. You're going to sell them to me, free of charge"

His eyes narrowed, "And why in the hell would I----"

I glowered at him, stomping my foot into his leg wound once again, causing a strangled yelp to escape his mouth before he got the big picture again. "You hand them over, in exchange for a better chance at keeping your worthless self alive.... how's that?"

He gulped, nodding rapidly. "S-Sure, whatever you say"

I smirked. "Good. Now where is this pit? I want detailed instructions"

**+++**

As I stepped onto the open field, a cool breeze blew by me and I sighed, once again feeling nostalgic about my former home.  _The snowfall. The cold. Our warm house. My parents. The best things in the world to me...._  no longer in existence.  _A weight pressed against my heart, chest tightening, a burning in the back of my eyes, a deep longing._  The wind shifts, and so does my memories....  _Fear. Pain. Hopelessness. Sorrow. Regret. Disgust._  Suddenly a flashback catches me off guard and I remember clearly my younger mentality at the time.... 

_"I don't want this--I want to go home"_

_"This is your home now. Get used to it"_

_Glaring. "No!"_

_A scoff, "Don't worry, you will. Everyone always does in the end"_

_Growling, "I refuse to accept this fate!"_

_"Then you are fighting a losing battle. Take it from someone who knows.... someone whose been living down here for a number of years longer than you. There is no escape. Accept it"_

_Disbelief. "How long exactly.... have you been down here?"_

_Dead teal blue eyes boring into deep red, that are still willing to fight. "Since I was six years old"_

_"What?"_

_There are other's.... those who were brought here at a young age, others were in there mid-teens.... and the rest...."_

_"The rest?"_

_"Were born here"_

_Eyes widening. "No....No way...."_

_Another scoff. "Trust me kid, it's better if you just give in now. Save yourself a harsh struggle"_

_Wide eyes. "But I...." Brimming tears. "I just want to.... I'd of liked it if.... I could of remained with them a little bit longer"_

_Sympathy. A heavy sigh. "Look. I know its hard right now. That won't change, but it does become easier. I promise you that, as long as you don't do anything stupid"_

_A laugh without mirth. "Well I.... can't promise you that"_

_Smirking. "Your funeral kid"_

_Reaching out a pale white hand. "My name's Kori, what's yours?"_

_A dark skinned hand taking hold in return. "Adella"_  

Scoffing aloud, shaking the thoughts away, I glared up into the sky. _It seems the clouds are shifting, its going to rain later today_. "Which means that I can't be wasting my time here" Taking a breath, I stepped out even further into the grassy plain, noting the blood that was still present throughout the area.  _I should probably learn to hack off body parts in a way that doesn't leave a huge mess.... no wonder all those stupid rumors spread about_.

_**"She's a devil. She preys upon the weak - devouring their souls"** _

_**"Her mask was created from the crushed bones of her human victims"** _

_**"The glowing red eyes are a sign that she's made a contract with the other side"** _

_**"As she drinks the blood of humans, she becomes more powerful, giving her inhuman abilities"** _

_**"She ain't human, I tell ya' cuz there ain't no human that I know who could commit such horror's"** _

_**"The phantom killer Torima is a man, not a woman"** _

_**"No, she's definitely a woman"** _

_**"A woman wouldn't have the stomach to do anything like that"** _

Rolling my eyes. "Idiots"  _I was born with these eyes, and I'm sure that I'm not the only person in the world with a vibrant eye color.... mine just-so-happens to stand out more than the other's._ Groaning, physically shaking my head, getting back to the main reason that I'd actually returned to this spot specifically.... I'd dropped my bag. Now, normally I'd of just left it without a care but I stupidly left everything that was important to me in there.

  * My money.  _ **Though, I could easily replace it.**_
  * Bounty poster's, scrolls and BINGO books.  _ **Which I could also replace.**_  
  * _And then most_ _importantly_.... The Ledger.  _ **Irreplaceable.**_



Other sentimental objects were kept on my person.  _Specifically for moments like this!!!._ Scanning the ground, I retraced my steps to the point where I could of lost it. "Alright so, I was standing over Shizuko right about...." Walking over to the spot on the ground I'd knocked him over on, "Here" Creating a 'X' mark on the dirt under me, "I hacked off his arm" Glancing about at the red droplets that got sprayed around the vicinity, "Yuck"  _I don't care for the blood_.

Yeah it's a good fear tactic, but at the end of the day.... it's just so damn disgusting, I prefer not to think on it for too long.... its enough to make me sick. I threw away the arm shortly after severing it.... no idea where that was now, don't think I'd care to know. Shuddering slightly, I got myself back on track. "He was flailing about the entire time. I went for his leg.... he messed that up.... then those fools interfered" Gritting my teeth, scoffing in annoyance... "Leaf can't seem to mind their own f*cking business now can they?" 

I moved about the area, trying to match the events in my memory to the places on the ground where the earth had been distorted and weapons were sprawled about in random places. This continued on until I found a small puddle of water, crouching down to examine it properly, "This is where I teleported.... so then.... my bag should of fallen right about...." Continuing to crawl about the ground, looking for where it must of fallen until I came upon a pair of shoes in my face.

"Looking for this?"

Snapping my head to look up, I caught sight of that same strange yet familiar gravity defying silver hair. Kakashi Hatake, one of the three Leaf Nin that got in my way earlier.... was now standing here in front of me.... and he was holding my bag in his hands. With narrowed eyes, I instantly jumped back, landing on my feet a good distance away from him. At least, out of arm's reach that is - _since he seems to have something that I need back_  - and I can't very well snatch it back if I get too far away from him, now can I?  **Kuso ̄!!!!**  

He laughed lightly as he slowly shook his head, "Look. There's no need to be wary of me, I didn't come back to pick another fight" I cocked my head at him in disbelief, which he seemed to of caught onto as he shifted the bag into his left hand, holding up the right in a form of surrender. "No really, I swear. I'm not going to try anything. Honest"

It didn't seem as if he was lying, but then again, it doesn't hurt to be too sure. "Oh? Then why did you come back? If not to try and take me out?"

"Ah" he scratched at the back of his head, "I figured I should return this to its rightful owner, less I be hunted down because of it" he came up half-way between us and lightly set the bag down, before returning to his previous position.

I glanced suspiciously between him and my luggage, "And why would you do a thing like that? You do remember who I am right? For all you know, I could of killed you at least five different times by now. Not to mention coming here all alone, why risk it?" 

He seemed thoughtful for a moment before shrugging, locking eyes with me, "Who knows? Maybe it's because I feel like I owe you something for what happened earlier, and I wanted to come see if there was anything I could do to make it up to you" I blinked at him, disbelieving and yet, he was _serious_. "Besides" he continued, "I don't think that you will hurt me"

I raised a brow at him, but I doubt he saw it, so I settled for cocking my head at him again. "What makes you so sure about that?" 

He smiled under his mask, "Because you already had the chance to take me out. And you didn't. No matter how many times I got in your way, you never tried to hurt me, despite the numerous chances you had"

Humming in thought, I slowly stepped up to my bag and kneeled before it, opening the flap and shuffling through the contents.  _Nothing was out of place, everything was exactly how I'd left it, there was no trace of another's chakra inside the bag except for my own._  Confusion flooded me as I glanced back up to him, who was still smiling at me.

"You didn't open it?"

He shook his head, "Nope"

My eyes narrowed, "I don't understand.... you had the perfect chance to.... wouldn't your precious _Hokage_ of wanted to see its contents?" 

"I never showed it to the Hokage. He has no idea that I had it, or why it was that I really wanted to come back here for"

Widening my eyes in shock, "You mean to tell me that.... you lied to your leader, kept my secrets hidden and came all the way back here just to meet up with a rogue assassin?"

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds so wrong.... but yeah, basically" 

At a loss for words at the moment, I opened the ledger and scribbled down my current job before stuffing it back inside and shouldering it. Locking eyes with him once again, I somehow knew that he was being sincere - Something that I haven't been shown for a long time.... it was.... refreshing. And somewhat disturbing. Taking a heavy breath, I spun on my heel - Normally I'd never show my back to an enemy, but since he's not an enemy at the moment. I'll let it pass for now. "Thank you for returning my property. I appreciate it" Slightly craning my head to look back at him, "If there's ever anything you might need, look me up sometime" Nodding my head to him, I looked forward and began to walk away.

It wasn't even three steps away from him that I heard him call out to me, "Wait. Torima" Turning on the spot, I saw him take a step forward, his hand outstretched in my direction. "Hn"

"Ah" He seemed at a loss of words for a moment, as if they'd been caught in his throat, before he cleared it away and began again, "That man from before. Shizuko.... would you be so kind as to tell me what's become of him?"

I blinked, rolling my eyes. "He's alive, if you must know"

He seemed surprised at the statement, "What? But I thought...."

Scoffing, "He has yet to live out his usefulness to me. There's still something I require from him before enacting his final punishment for his crimes. Until he gives me that.... he'll remain as he is" 

"What could he possibly have that you could want?"

"The children he took. I'm going to go get them now"

Again, turning to leave before I was stopped once again. "Can I come with you?"

At this, all my attention snapped to him, the look in his eyes remained the same. Serious. Sincere. Honest. Things that made me chest ache of nostalgia, it wasn't all that long ago.... when I myself was surrounded by such open and straightforward people.  _ **But that's all in the past now. I suppose.**_

He hesitated before trying to get my attention again, "Uh, Torima?"

Contemplating it for a moment, I returned to go in the direction I'd intended. I also had to go and untie Shizuko - couldn't have him limping off before I got back so he could double cross me.

"Do as you please"

**+++**

"Agh, you f*cking bitch! Will you quit doing that?!"

Staring blankly at him, feigning ignorance, "Why whatever do you mean Shizu? I'm only following you"

He growled, turning back to look at me, "You know full well what you're doing! Tugging harshly on the rope that you tied around my neck every time you damn well feel like it. I'm not a dog, so would you just quit it already!!"

Humming in false thought, "No" Once again tugging roughly on the rope, the yelp that escaped his throat as he was jerked back a step or so behind me, before regaining his balance and glaring daggers into my head.

"Quit it bitch!!"

Another yank of the rope, this time causing him to fall completely flat on his face into the dirt road we were travelling on. Stepping hard onto his head, leaning down to his ear, "I've already hacked off your arm. Don't make your tongue my next target, Shizu-san"

He growled in hate and anger but refrained from saying anything more for the time being, knowing full well, that I would do it in a heartbeat.

"Uh, Torima?"

Throwing a spare glance behind me, watching as Kakashi trailed in step behind me. "Yes, Hatake?"

He sweat dropped for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think you're being a bit rough with him? I mean.... you still need him to make sure what he told us was the truth right? I don't think its such a good idea to be jerking him all about.... let alone from his neck" At that last remark, he too raised a hand to rub against his own neck.

I sighed. "Needing him to show us the way is the only thing he's useful for right now. His ability to speak does not grant me any form of advantage into getting to the children, if anything, it only makes me pity the children all the more for having been taken by one so stupid and useless"

Shizuko huffed and threw a glare at me, "HEY!"

Flicking him on the forehead, "Eyes forward, Shizu"

He grumbled curses under his breath. I smirked in amusement,  _this was some of the most fun I've had for a while_. "Will you quit calling me that already?!"

"Why? Do you prefer Shi?"

"No"

"Zuko?"

"No"

"Zuzu?"

"Definitely Not!"

"How about Shitty-Zu?"

He growled, "I don't like any of those!!!"

I hummed in thought for a moment, "Alright then. Shizu-Baka"

"Like Hell!"

Huffing loudly in annoyance, "Fine, then what do you want to be called?"

"I prefer to be called by my actual name. Shizuko"

Tilting my head to the side for a moment, thinking it over. "That's no fun" pouting childishly.

"So what! My name isn't something for your own enjoyment anyhow"

Frowning, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

A moment of silence passed before he flipped out again, "Hey Wait A F*cking Minute!!!" He spun around instantly to face me, eyes narrowed.

I raised a brow at him,  _what's his damage now?_

"Since when did you and I start acting all chummy with each other?"

Tilting my head to the other side, I looked at him in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

He frowned, "This!" He motioned a finger between the two of us, "The two of us! Conversing back and forth as if we were old friends or something! You're my enemy!! You hacked off my arm, you threatened to cut out my tongue and kill me!! Da'Hell is that all about?! Huh?!"

I blinked at him, "I was?" Glancing back to Kakashi who was listening the whole time, directing the question to him, "Was I?"

He nodded, "You two were becoming pretty friendly there. I must say. For someone who claims to want to kill this man, you certainly made nice with him pretty damn quick - If you ask me that is"

Contemplating his words, I nodded. Accepting them. "I understand" Turning back to Shizuko who'd backed up a step or so, "Y-You do?"

Handing the rope off to Kakashi, whose one visible eye widened at me. "Yes. You prefer harsher treatment, but since I'm in no position to grant you that wish at the moment, I'll be handing you off to him for a while"

Shizuko's eyes widened into saucers, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. "What? N-No wait a minute... that's not what I meant---"

"I entrust his fate to you for the next few minutes or so Hatake, there's something I must tend to" 

He seemed shocked for a moment before nodding at me, "Ah, alright but..." He eyed the rope in his hands, before looking up to Shizuko tied to the opposing end, "Are you sure you want to trust me with him? How do you know I won't take off with him?"

I smiled lightly, "You won't. You also want to find the children and I've conducted that I can trust you"

He blinked up at me in more shock but I didn't give him a chance to respond as I vanished in a swirl of snow.

**+++**

Standing on a high branch, leaning back against the bark of the trunk, heaving a deep sigh as I quickly removed the mask and covering. Throwing back my hood, allowing my hair to fall over my shoulder's, setting my bag down and stripping my cloak, letting it fall onto the branch below me. Removing my gloves, I ran a hand through my hair, the feeling of softness after not having removed them for a long time seemed almost strange to my hand - Despite the fact it's my own hair. I keep myself covered so completely as to not leave a single trace of evidence, no skin allowed to show, no hair allowed to flow.... after a while, even I become prone to being suffocated by it all.

Every now and again, I need a moment to myself. To be free'd of my Assassin persona and allow myself to be Kori for a while.... just Kori. A simple girl. No ninja business. Just the calm of something semi-normal. The thought makes me scoff at myself,  ** _I could never be normal._** Closing my eyes, I became filled once again with thoughts of the past. Screaming. Always with the screaming.... the sound resonates with me.... and I return to being the scared little 12 year old I used to be.... pathetic no? Hah.  _I wouldn't blame you for thinking so_. Shaking the thoughts away, I pulled my assassin's attire back on - gloves and all.  _ **Its time to return to the dark and bitter cold world that is my life, my existence.**_

**+++**

Transporting back to Kakashi and Shizuko, I noticed that they seemed to of been having a conversation of some sort, that once my return had become apparent to them, quickly quieted back down to empty air.  _Did I interrupt something? I don't care._ He went to hand me back the rope but I declined it, quickly picking up my step so that I was ahead of both of them. We continued on like this in silence, often them leaning into each other's space to whisper, but other than that it was a rather dull walk.

By the time we came upon the location, the sun was already beginning to set. "Alright now, we're here. Tell me where the children are being hidden"

He rolled his eyes, undoubtedly going to make some kind of sarcastic remark until Kakashi made a quick tug on the rope, promptly adding more strain to the guy's neck than there already was - It was slightly shocking to see him do that. Shizuko sent him a glare but didn't retort to that either.... Strange. "Just tell the woman before she castrates you"

He sighed, mumbling something incoherent before pointing to an empty space a few kilometer's to my right. "There. Under the false ground, there's a huge pit filled with children. Ya happy now?"

My eyes narrowed at him, "We'll see" Scanning the area, cautious of traps. "Watch him" Kakashi nodded and I made my way over. Moving swiftly, aware of each step I took. It wasn't long until I heard the faint cries of a young girl and my heart skipped a beat. Slowly, I bent down and reached for the false covering made to look like foliage. As I did, the glow of sundown illuminated a quarter of the pit, allowing me to make out the faces of at least half of them who'd been in this side of it.

I sighed, relief filling me as I turned back to Kakashi who remained where he was with Shizuko firmly by his side. Waving him over lightly, he nodded, quickly tying the prisoner off to a nearby tree and giving a warning to him from what I could tell.  _Strange how he's suddenly not making a fuss.... whatever, I don't get paid enough to bother with that kinda crap._

As he kneeled besides me, his eye widened, glancing shocked between them and myself before locking his gaze onto me, "How are we going to do this?"

I smiled, "Easily" I stood, jumping down into the dark hole where all the children who saw me coming down scattered to the opposing wall. "Lightning style: Orb of Light" Instantly, the entire space was illuminated in the white light and I quickly did a head count.... if even one child was missing from the group, I'd take it out on Shizuko later.

....9.... 10..... 12...... 14..... As I located the final one, I sighed again. 15. They were all still here, glancing up to Kakashi who was still watching from above, I waved to him, "All children accounted for, I'm sending them up" He gave a nod of understanding and I turned back to the kids, who were all gawking at me suspiciously. "Hey kids...." I lightly removed my mask, causing them all to mostly calm down again and I smiled at them, "My name is Torima. I'm here to bring you all home" At this, the younger ones perked, while the slightly older ones gave a bitter smile - I already knew the reason why..... most of them have probably already lost their families thanks to that idiot. What a shame.

I fixed my mask back into place and one of them stepped forward, "What about that guy.... what of he shows up back here again while we're all trying to escape.... he'll slaughter us" He was an older one.

I bent down, petting his head tenderly, "Don't worry. I caught Shizuko. I promise, I won't let him hurt you ever again" He shook his head and I frowned.

"No, not him.... the other one.... the man with the scar"

"Other man?"

"TORIMA!!"

I snapped my head instantly to the opening, Kakashi was no longer there and sounds of an ensuing battle could be heard even within the depth of this pit. I cursed under my breath, turning to the children who returned to cowering into their end of the hole.

"Hang on down here a little while longer. I'm going to take care of that guy, then I'll come back" Launching myself into the air, I came up just in time to witness a full on battle between Kakashi and this brutish looking man, continuously pounding into him with his mighty build. My eyes widened, Dear God. 




This is an Unexpected Turn of events.


	5. Misunderstood Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be too long but please bear with me.

 

[ **Kakashi's POV** ]

 

 

Not a moment after Torima had jumped into the dark hole in the earth, a huge bulk of a man jumped me out of nowhere, luckily for me - I hadn't been all too consumed with the events with the children and managed to catch sight of him before he rammed into me. Truth be told, I've found myself into quite the bind. This guy was using all the raw power he had to try and crush me under his weight - Yes, he managed to land face-first on me, causing myself to become a pancake against the dirt. Groaning internally, I pressed my hands against him in an effort to throw him off.... or at least back enough for me to escape quickly before I ended up dead - or worse. Forcing chakra into my limbs didn't seem to do anything that affected him either -  _What the hell was this guy made out of_? Putting all the power I had into this last ditch effort to free myself, I gave him one last heave. _Thankfully, this time, it did the trick._ He got pushed back enough for me to squirm out of his grasp and landing back on my ass on the ground, panting slightly - Course, my moment to breath was cut short as he once again came ramming into me.

The difference? This time I was pinned against a tree.  ** _Great_**. I sweat-dropped. "This really isn't my day, is it?" Reaching a hand up, I pulled back my forehead protector, flashing my Sharingan eye at him - Which in turn caused him to stumble back in surprise. Nobody ever expects that from me - At least, none outside of Konoha. When I saw him retain whatever sense he had of the situation, I did a high jump, avoiding his attack. "There is no way in hell I'm letting myself get pinned against him again"

He growled at me, charging once again like a rampaging bull on steroids. Which is exactly what it seemed like to me. Pulling out shuriken, I threw them at him, watching as they slashed through the air and hit him directly.... the problem was.... that didn't seem to stop him, or even bother him for that matter. "What in the blazing heck is he?" Blood began dripping from his wounds so apparently, he could bleed - He also didn't seem to notice it either.  ** _Odd. Scary. Dangerous quality to have_**. And as I avoided his attacks, I noted a couple of defining features.... like for one - the big ass scar that was running down from the top of his right side to his chin, the fact that he was a giant compared to a normal sized human and the fact that he was bald and dressed like some kind of freakish tribal man.

Evading another blow, he came rushing at me - I don't think I could take another of those hits. Closing my right eye, focusing everything into the left which held the copy wheel, I could determine the next attack fairly easily.... dodging in time to avoid it though?  ** _That was a totally different story_**. "Holy Crap!" A fist swung and missed, landing on the ground besides me, leaving a dent in the earth in the exact shape of a humongous fist. The ground trembled beneath the power of it, then he once again, aimed it directly at me.... Dear Lord. With a growl, he rushed at me - I avoided as fast as I could manage, just barely dodging by a hair. I can't handle this guy by myself, I need help. "TORIMA"

Not another second later, she launched herself into the air and I ducked under his legs, sliding into the open space behind him. Which caused him momentary confusion before he spun around to face me, at which point, Torima was kind enough to of cast a jutsu on him, "Water Style: Ice Shard Barrage" What seemed to be about a million shards of ice had appeared in mid-air before launching onto their acquired target, each shard slashing into his skin, piercing it and drawing more blood. Somehow, this seemed to of affected him and he called out in pain.

I was dumbfounded, **_why can she hurt him and I can't?_**  Not fair. Not fair in the least. Pouting slightly, my jealousy was short lived as I watched him trying to pick them out of him, angrily turning his gaze onto her before charging at us once again in full speed. Seemingly unimpressed, Torima pulled out her chains and swung them about around us, "Wind Style: Chain Whip Hurricane" A whirlwind of chilling cold air surrounded us where her chain was being swung about. This wind continuously picked up speed until it took the form of an actual hurricane and expanded outwardly from our spot in the center, causing the big guy to get thrown off his feet and go slamming head first into a huge rock.

On impact, the rock cracked in half, before shattering into even smaller pieces after the fact. I stared at the scene in bewilderment, "Wow" She scoffed, putting her chain away. "Weakling" Her comment threw me for a loop, _weakling?_   **If someone like that is something she'd consider weak.... I'd hate to see what she considers strong.** Turning to me, she jerked her head into the direction of the kids, "Come on. Help me get them out of there. Heaven knows they've been captive in there for long enough already, why extend the stay?"

At a complete loss for words, I simply nodded and I knew she smiled at me. I could feel it. When she ripped off the entire covering, she called out to them. "Alright. The big scary creep is down for the count, it's safe to come up now"

When I peeked down, I noticed the relief on their faces -  _They must of been really scared of this guy huh?_  Then one by one, each child was being pulled out, and each one giving their thanks to us once they were settled onto the ground. Once she was certain that all of them were safely out of the pit, I counted around 15 heads. My eyes widened at the sight.... so many who've had their lives ripped away from them.... and some who might never be able to see their families again. The thought made my heart ache for them.

"Earth style: ground well" The ground shook slightly and the entire pit in the ground became filled with water, the children cheered at the sight. Some of the older ones huffing in relief, while the younger ones jumped up and down, a single little girl running up to the masked woman and giving her a hug against her leg. For a moment, I was afraid that she was going to do something to shoo her away.... but to my surprise and delight, I saw her reach a hand down and ruffle her hair. "Thank you Torima-sama!"

"Don't mention it kid" The moment of thankfulness passed and Torima returned to being serious again, from this closeness between us, I could read her facial expressions clearly through the mask as her eyes narrowed and she turned around in a huff to Shizuko, who watched from his position tied to the tree.

He winced visibly as she marched towards him with an aura of murderous intent, "Oh, Shi-Zu-Ko" He gulped, sweat running down his brow as she got closer and closer, trying to struggle against the binds in vain.  ** _Dear God, I hope she doesn't intend on killing him here and now.... there are children watching._  **As she reached him, her hand latched onto his neck, causing the man to squeak in fear as she applied pressure, "You had a partner?" He nodded hesitantly, her grip tightened, an irk mark appearing on her forehead - Yes, even despite the mask. "AND YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME?!!" 

He winced even more, struggling to maintain the breath in his half-crushed lungs, "I-I didn't think tha-that it mattered.... he-he wasn't s-supposed to be-e here.... we'd spli-t up and agree-d that once I found a buyer--- that he and I.... we'd meet up later.... split the profits.... I didn't think he'd b-be here...." He gasped for air as she pressed even harder into his neck, "I-I swear!!"

Quickly rushing over, lightly taking her wrist in my grip, I glared warning at her. "Torima" Her eyes shifted to me for a moment, a reluctance in her eyes as she released him in a huff. I even faster than before retracted my hand -  _Who knows, she might of tried to bite it off if I'd held on any longer._  Doubtful but possible all the same. Heaving a sigh of relief, I turned to Shizuko who was now trying to completely return the air into his lungs. "You idiot. You should of said something from the start, what's with that guy anyways? I thought you were working alone.... Besides, why would you be working with a brute like that?"

Before he could answer, Torima stepped back into the picture. "Because he's no-good scum that makes a living off the misfortunes of others. They always travel in packs, it's the only way they could take so many children at once..... I'd be willing to bet that the guy over there would snatch the kids, along with restraining them with his brute strength, as this one here" She harshly grabbed at his ear, pinching and tugging at it as if she were a mother punishing her child, Shizuko wincing and crying out in pain, "Killed off the parents and all the witnesses he caught" 

While in the middle of her theory, one of the older children stepped forward, "NO" She and I both turned to blink at the child, Torima promptly releasing her grip on him to give the child her fullest attention, "What do you mean?"

He stepped forward even more, looking between us and Shizuko as he shook his head. "You're wrong, it wasn't him who killed our parents...."

I blinked at him in confusion, "What?"

"That man...." He pointed to the guy whose head was currently meshed into the rock from earlier, "He's the one... the guy who killed our parents.... it was him"

Glancing over to the other children, "Is this true?" They all nodded at once, giving their own stories.

"It wasn't the guy you have tied up over there"

"The scary man with the scar, it was him"

"That brute was the one who broke into our homes, he killed our parents"

"He attacked anyone who tried to help us"

"He came after all of us"

"Yeah, it wasn't this one"

The small girl who hugged Torima's leg earlier stepped forward, pointing to Shizuko, "All that guy did was grab us and then run away"

I sweat dropped, turning to face Torima, who'd also sweat dropped as she turned to look at her prisoner, "Is this true?"

Within that instant, his face had become beat red as he avoided eye contact, keeping his voice haughty and full of false arrogance. "L-Lies!! I did not run away, I resent that remark!!!"

My eyes narrowed at him, crossing my arms. "You ran away didn't you?"

He tensed, and it seems that Torima lost her patience with him - Promptly smacking him on the head with a harsh amount of force, "Quit Lying!! Why don't you try being a man for once in your whole damn life! Admit the truth!!"

Again, he winced, defeat evident on his face as he lowered his head in shame.... "A-Alright.... fine..... They're right... they're all right.... I-I didn't kill their parents... I never hurt any of them. I just grabbed them and threw them into the pit.... that's all"

"Then why did you lie? Why'd you let us believe that you were the one who was committing all those horror's?"

He sighed heavily, "Because" He took a moment of pause, "Its the only way I'd ever gotten noticed"

She blinked at him in confusion, "HUH?"

It was my turn to huff out a sigh, waving him off. "Why don't you just start us off at the beginning"

Groaning, he relented "I didn't used to be anybody. Just some no-name guy in some no-name village. I wasn't going to be getting anywhere staying where I was, so I left and at some point I got myself a job running errands for some low-rate thug --- who later turned out to be working some big time criminals. I didn't know it at the time, but they'd been doing more than running the usual money, drugs and weapons.... soon, it ended up evolving into something more..." He trailed off for a moment, Torima picking it up for him.

"They were trafficking live humans as well"

My eyes widened, He nodded to her, "Yeah, its like the woman says.... I found out that they were picking up strays off the streets, promising them better lives, just to turn around and sell them off to the highest bidder. Other's were just orphans they found that wandered too far from home.... And the rest of them.... well" He glanced over to the children standing behind us, watching and listening, "They're all collateral"

A growl emitted into the air and my attention instantly snapped over to Torima, whose aura darkened and became even more shrouded with murderous intent than I'd ever felt from her.... It sent a shiver down my spine and Shizuko winced again. "That still doesn't explain why you took the credit for the kills"

He frowned, "I just told you... I wanted to get noticed by the big bosses. If I could prove to them that I could handle myself out in the field, then maybe.... I'd get more recognition. The ones who bring in the most product are the ones who get the most respect, the most money... and practically anything else a person could want.... That's all.... that's the only reason why.... and it worked.... I got promoted and a higher payment rate"

It wasn't that I condoned his actions, but I could understand them. Not that what he did was right, there were probably millions of other ways he could of made a name for himself. Instead, he chose the path of a criminal. Torima just stared blankly at him and for a moment, it didn't seem as if she was really there - like she was off inside her own head. I silently wondered if I should snap her out of it or not.... but before I reached an answer, she apparently brought herself back into reality.

"You're a damn fool. A fool who doesn't have a clue" She turned away from him, glancing back to the children, then to the brute who's unconscious body still lay practically lifeless on the ground, all before returning her attention back to me. A glimmer in her eyes, that reflected a deep emotion that was raging inside of her -  **Sorrow**. 

I blinked at that but refrained from speaking my concerns aloud - No doubt, she'd deny any form of emotions before assaulting me to change the subject. Sighing to myself, I eyed the kids who were shivering from the cold air now surrounding us. "It's getting dark. The kids are freezing, we need to find someplace to stash them all before we can figure out where to go from here" Looking her directly in the eyes again, I knew my statement managed to draw her back even more into reality as she nodded to me.

"Of course...." Turning back to Shizuko, "Grab him. I know of a safe place that we can all go" She didn't give me the chance to respond as she'd instantly turned her back away from me and closed the small distance between herself and the children. "Come on everyone. We're going to bring you some place safe"

At this, they all nodded and I couldn't get a reading off of her from this distance - Also due to the fact that she was no longer facing me, I do pretty good figuring her out while in direct contact... but like this? I don't have a clue. I untied Shizuko from the tree and followed Torima as she led us all away from the scene, about a half hour later we managed to come upon a different clearing. This one looked like a small village - Abandoned.

There were small huts that I assumed were meant to be as a type of housing - 30 huts in total from my view, even in the darkness of night that had fallen shortly after we'd departed. She walked up to one of them and ushered us all to enter, inside wasn't quite what I'd expected - Despite the size on the outward appearance, inside was fairly more roomy and open than I would of thought. There was a table, couple of chairs, a clay fire pit chimney with wood and flint next to it, what went for lighting was a ton of candles scattered about the walls - which she lit when we first entered, illuminating the room. A pile of hay which I assumed was meant as bedding rested in the opposing corner of the room with makeshift pillows (Basically a pillowcase filled with hay, grass and feathers) There were a ton of barrels lined up against the wall as well - its contents? Unknown for the moment.

The children looked about in wonder, a few of the younger ones decided to try out the so-called 'bed', while the older ones each took a chair around the table and sat down. Torima took Shizuko out of my hold and tied him onto a metal ring that was bolted into the ground - I blinked at that -  _What the heck was that used for?_  Shaking the thought away,  _I don't think I wanna know_. 

I then watched as she pulled out an old wooden box, which revealed a bundle of clay cups and plates, looking up to me and sliding the box across the floor to me. "Set those" Nodding, I gathered up the so-called 'dinner-ware' and began setting up the table, glancing over my shoulder to see her pulling out another crate, this one filled with what appeared to be a form of silverware with carving knives, three pronged forks, and wooden spoons. Also sliding that over to me, "Those too"

Again she moved, this time to one of the barrels which revealed - what I assumed to be - fresh water, pulling out a ladle and lightly pulling off her mask. I averted my eyes as she took a few generous gulps, before I felt her gaze burning into me. It was short lived and I hadn't bothered to turn around until I saw her pour water into the cups I finished setting, going back down for the cutlery and setting those as well. She ushered for the kids to each come over and drink as much as they could, moving back over to another barrel, pulling out multiple animal pelts and laying them over the hay bed.

"Hatake" Turning to her, I saw that she was now moving to the door. "I'm going to be gone for at least ten minutes. Hold the fort down until I return" And with that, she vanished into the darkness, shutting the door behind her and leaving me to stand where I was like an idiot, unsure of what she planned on doing in her absence or what exactly it was that I was supposed to be doing while she was gone. Sighing aloud, I found a decent spot on the ground and lay down. Shizuko wasn't going to be a problem anymore - considering he's tied up - and the children.... well they seemed to be pretty well adjusted. No reason for me to do anything more than simply watch over them and wait for her to come back.

 **+++**  

I wasn't quite sure what she went out for, but I wasn't expecting what she brought back. When she finally returned after what had seemed like forever, a man had walked in through the front door, face covered by a scarf so that I couldn't see his face - Thinking him an intruder, I had pulled out a kunai and pointed it at his throat - Only for Torima to step in, standing in front of him and blocking him from my sight. "What are you doing? Put that damn thing away"

Blinking at her, I silently put down my weapon and watched as she lugged in a huge sack and dragging it over to the fire pit. "Uh.... Torima?" Eyeing the man standing next to me with suspicion, "Care to tell me who your friend is?" She piled in the chunks of wood, lighting it up before grabbing a metal cooking grate and placing it over the flames, digging into the bag and pulling out a huge slab of meat that appeared to of been pre-seasoned.

Lightly laying it across the grate, she finally turned back to us, "Yo Rio. Watch this for me" The strange man now dubbed as Rio, nodded his head silently as he made his way over. And as she passed by him, she reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder. "Thanks for the help" Again he nodded, silently. Then she made the complete way back over to me and I raised a brow at her, wondering just when she was planning on telling me who the man really was or why he was here. For some reason,  _ **I didn't like the way she was being friendly with him**_.

Glancing over to the children, I watched as they all smelled the cooking meat and began crowding around the man.... who even despite the cloth covering his face, I could tell that he seemed uncomfortable with the attention. ** _O-kay_**. She huffed in irritation, rolling her eyes as she turned back to the man. Her voice taking on a new tone I hadn't expected from her, it was warm and tender - As if she were speaking to a wounded animal. "Calm down Rio. They're just a bunch of hungry kids, all they want is the food alright?" He in turn glanced to her before taking a breath, nodding and turning back to the meat as the children salivated over it. "Come on Hatake, we'll talk outside"

"Alright." Following her out the door, she led us into one of the neighboring huts and she lit up a few more candles, illuminating the dark room - Which I noticed that none of them have any windows. Pulling up a chair, I did the same and waited for her to begin her explanation. "Okay then, What do you want to know?"

I was thoughtful for a moment, "That man you brought back. Who is he?"

"A friend"

Narrowing my eyes at her, "That's not what I meant"

She sighed once again, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't see how it's any concern to you"

"It is"

She blinked at me, tilting her head slightly to the right. "How so?"

"Well I don't know him for one. Two, I did almost attack him due to that first fact. So three, unless you want me to continue questioning you about him.... I suggest that you give me a little bit more than 'a friend'"

Rolling her eyes, "Fine. His full name is, Ryeo-Uk Su-Bin. But for the sake of keeping other people from stupidly mispronouncing his name, I call him Rio. He's a good friend of mine - I owe him for reasons I won't disclose and he's recently taken up the same profession as I have. Bounty hunting - Not assassination, unlike me, he has no taste for blood. And the reason why he's here? Well that's simple enough. This is his place, currently, but I doubt he'd still be here if it weren't for my sudden appearance"

She took a small pause, giving me a moment to register everything that she just told me.  _A friend that she owes huh?_ "Alright. I'm good with that explanation"

"Anything else you wish to inquire?"

"Yeah. What is this place anyways - I get that your friend, Rio was it? Was hiding out here for the time being.... but that.... still doesn't really tell me what this place is.... or at least, what it used to be"

"Hn" She hummed in thought for another moment, "This place?" Glancing about, she smirked. "It used to be a kind of village for refugee's. Wanderer's who didn't have an actual hidden village to call home, they'd usually camp out in a single spot for a couple of months before moving on.... but even within a group of traveler's there were always the few who wanted to make some roots. They had settled for here - There are many other places like this all scattered about the elemental countries. This one just so happened to of been abandoned - It tended to get attention of low-rate thugs and wood bandits. Not very safe, especially not with all this lack of security - Not even a barrier to protect its small boarders."

That look in her eyes, the one that tells me that she isn't actually here with me anymore. Someplace lost inside her own mind.... it reminds me of when I would think back on the past, my time with Minato sensei, Obito and Rin. I could get lost for hours simply reminiscing.... over everything I used to have. ** _The things I should of valued while I still had them_. ** Taking in a breath, shaking my head - If I wasn't careful, I'd end up just as out of touch with reality as Torima now was. Smirking at the thought, I took another look around - It all basically looked the same as the other hut, but this one had a bunch of makeshift shelves on the walls, dust settled on it a few inches high. _I'll bet nobody's used these rooms for a very long time_  - With the exception of Rio. And now us. It makes me wonder how safe we were in coming here. If what she said about the bandits was true,  _then shouldn't we be slightly more wary of our surroundings?_

I heard a mix of a scoff and a laugh, turning my attention back onto her instantly to see he looking at me again, attention fully onto me. "Don't worry. It's safe here, I had Rio set up a barrier of his own just before we'd come back. Nobody with ill intent is going to get in here, unless they REALLY want to ransack this place, if they don't have a power lever equal to or greater than his own, they're gonna get a shitload of resistance"

_How did she?_

Another laugh at my expense, "Please. Its written all over your face. Trust me, even if someone did manage to get past it, they'd have to deal with me.... and nobody wants that. I guarantee it." The sure-fire confidence in her voice had somehow managed to put me at ease.  ** _She's right, nobody in their right mind would want that._** Standing from her seat, she ushered to me, "Come on, we should get back. Besides.... I think Rio's going to have a heart attack if I leave him alone with them for any longer. He hates interacting with other people"

"Oh?" Once we returned, I understood what she meant. Rio was practically pressing himself against the wall away from everyone who was crowding around the table, eating their fill of food. Sighing, I watched as Torima had to go over and console her friend - Though I couldn't blame him, those kids looked like starved beasts with the way they were scarfing it all down. Shuddering at the thought. _Scary._  

 **+++**  

The next morning, Torima and I had set out to find any family of the children that might of survived, Rio was left to watch over them - But considering how uncomfortable he'd been with them last night, I wasn't so sure that it was a good idea. Torima on the other hand just shrugged it off, "Its good for him" is what she said... that had yet to put me at ease.

While going to our destination, I gathered from my familiarity with the area that we weren't too far away from the perimeter of Konoha, probably nothing more than a few miles out. And how we've managed to go about our business without much complications makes me wonder if anyone even noticed what was going on or notice that I had yet to return. Doubtful, How much you wanna bet that Kotetsu and Izumo were sleeping on the job.... again. How those two managed to make it to Chunin? I'll never understand.

"Say, Torima?"

"Hn" Throwing me a passing glance over her shoulder, letting me know I have her attention.

"Lets say there are survivor's. How do you plan on finding them?"

"I have my ways"

 _Well that was vague,_  "Right. And if there are none? What then? What becomes of the children?"

"Then they'll have a choice to make"

Raising a brow, "And that would be....?" I motioned with my hand for her to continue, "Either, they decide that they want to return home anyways.... or find a new home"

I frowned. "Seems a bit cold doesn't it?"

She shrugged, "Maybe under normal circumstances, but these are anything but. I made the same choice when I was in a similar position"

That caught my attention, Similar situation? Then does that mean what I think it does? Thinking on it, it probably does make the most sense. Why she's so cold, distancing herself to but a few friends.... if any but Rio even exist. Just now, she'd sort of confirmed something I'd been suspecting since we met....but before I could gather more thoughts on the subject---- "GET DOWN!!"

I was being jerked and landed face-first into the dirt, the feeling of the ground rumbling under me and the sound of something breaking had be thinking back to yesterday - Don't tell me.... "RAAAGGHH!!!"

"DIE!" The sound of an arrow soaring with a 'swoosh' from its bow and the sudden screaming of agony led me to believe she'd just shot someone at point blank. Rising up from my spot, I caught sight of the brute from the other day with an arrow in his chest, huffing and glaring in a fit of rage. "Y-yo-u.... bitch...." I blinked.  _He talks?_

"It speaks" I could hear the smirk in her voice, along with the condescending nature of her tone. That only made him glare at her harder. "I.... kill....you..." At this she gave an abrupt laugh, "I'd like to see you try" With that, he gave a war cry, ripping the arrow out from him, his blood splattering across the grass and seeping into the cloth of his rather odd clothes. He seemed to of been seething with blood lust.  _Just what in the hell was this guy?_  Then he returned to his usual tactics and rammed at us in full speed, just as I'd gotten to my feet, I was being jerked about again and was now being shoved up a tree.

"I need a better advantage on this guy" She pulled back and loosed another bow into the man.  _Only difference this time?_  He was expecting it and he caught the thing mid-air before it struck another blow, except there was a hidden surprise that came with it. " **Frostbite** " Within the next instant, the hand holding the arrow was becoming encased within ice. The shock of it caused him to waver in his attacks as he tried to release it quickly, doing whatever he could to get it out of his hands - _It wasn't working_ \- Soon enough, his entire left arm had become completely encased within the cold ice. The sight made my eyes widen drastically as I watched it continuing to spread over his shoulder.

Realizing that it would be near impossible to break the ice off of him, he began smashing his body against the tree we were standing on, the entire tree shaking at the impact, almost nearly throwing us off of it's branches as it was forcefully swayed to and fro. Torima jumped off, landing a meter away before turning on her heel and wrapping her chains around his neck - In a gasp, he halted the assault on the tree in an attempt to relieve himself of the offending piece - That didn't last long.

"Lightning Style: Electric Chains" A shock of electricity surged through the metal that was attached to him and he began to convulse with each volt he received, and with each time he did so - I was gagging to myself. Disgusting, I'm so glad that I'm not on her current hit list. Once the attack was completed, his body fell to the ground in a heap with a loud 'Thud'.

A sigh escaped her lips as she retracted the metal back into her cloak, I expressed the same moment of relief as well, this guy just doesn't quit does he? She looked up to my spot in the tree, "Come on. We need to keep moving"

Pointing to the electrified lump of flesh, "What about him?"

She waved him off with a hand, "Its fine. If someone doesn't find the body, the crows are sure to find him. Forest animals love the smell of freshly charred meat" Her analogy of the suspected outcome left me feeling even less at ease than what I'd suspected she thought it would.  _Was she trying to ease my conscience or something?_  My thoughts didn't last long. For not a moment after she'd taken a step past him, he was on his feet again and this time, he was holding Torima up against his chest by the neck, using the same arm which was still encased within ice.

"TORIMA!" I instinctively moved into an attacking position. 

She huffed slightly in discomfort as the frozen arm pressed harshly into her neck, which I suspected was revenge for her earlier stunt with the chains, He laughed. "How's it feel? Like that? little bitch?" 

I was seriously getting sick and tired of hearing everyone around us calling her a bitch. She was not a bitch, maybe slightly misunderstood and too cold for her own good... but most certainly NOT a bitch. I could feel the anger rising in my chest, _Damn it_. "Maybe I should start fighting more serious" Raising my forehead protector, I revealed my Sharingan eye, so far I've only been standing on the sidelines, watching was Torima took on all the dangerous fights -  _Though she is very adept at it and I knew that I'd only get in her way at the time.... the tables have turned._

She groaned, struggling to keep the air in her lungs, "Ha--take.... don't...."

"There's no time to argue, Torima" I'd already placed a substitution in place on the branch and had gotten behind him, as the fake me went down at him, going in for a punch and making direct contact. The fake changing back into a chunk of wood as the real me slapped a paper bomb onto his back and set it off by throwing a flaming kunai to it. That threw him off balance but it didn't make him release his firm grip over her.  _I had to think of something fast before she choked out on me._

Gathering chakra into my hand, lightning surging through it as the familiar ring of a thousand birds chirping became more prominent, "Chidori" As I struck him point blank, I was surprised to see that even after taking a full brunt of the attack, it did nothing more than send him sliding back across the dirt, leaving marks which proved that it had landed on the target.  _What the hell? Again!!_  How does he not feel any of my attacks? So not fair.

He growled at me, taking a swing for me with his other hand, "Annoying pest" 

"Who are you calling a pest?" That was it. "Genjutsu: Sharingan" It did the trick, his mind was caught in an illusionary world and I had complete control over his body - Temporarily of course, but it does the trick. "Drop her" Within the next instant his arm loosened and Torima's body dropped to the floor, quickly rushing over and gathering her up in my arms, checking for a pulse, relief flooded through me when I was certain she was alright - Perhaps a bit out of sorts, but alright none the less.

Breathing.  ** _That's always a good sign isn't it?_** The genjutsu which should of lasted at least five more minutes was broken within record time, "Damn it" He was huffing, which told me that it had at least given him a good fight before being dispelled - I didn't even think a brute like this could manage to break out, given a was only a 'simple' genjutsu compared to others. Even that was good enough to hold creeps like this one for longer periods of time. Growling to myself, I held Torima even closer into my chest,  _there was no way in hell I was letting him get at her again._

"Give.... back.... woman...."

I frowned, why was this guy always speaking in broken sentences? At first I thought he was just stupid... but then again, there could be another cause - But I don't really have the time to try and figure it out - A fist came soaring at me, which I avoided and flash-stepped out of his view, there was no way we were going to be able to take down this guy alone.  **We need help**. The closest help we might manage to get is from Konoha.... which by my guess is only about four miles west of this position I've gathered.... if I could only get their attention somehow....

Suddenly a loud crash echoed throughout the surrounding forestation, then another soon after that, and another, and another. This pattern continued until I heard the familiar roar of the man I'd just managed to get us away from. "WHERE YOU HIDING?? COME OUT!!!!"

My unease only seemed to be growing by the second, peeking down at Torima who was still passed out in my arms, I heaved a heavy sigh, lightly laying her against the cool bark of the tree branch I'd been standing on. Giving her a once over to settle my nerves, _what would you be doing if you were still able to fight?_  I knew the answer.  **Kill Him.** Frowning, I shook the thought from my head. No, that's not the way.... unless the situation becomes totally desperate... I'm not going to allow anyone to make such a rash move. An idea finally struck me and I slapped myself for being so stupid, forming the hand signs requires, "Summoning: Pakkun"

 _Why didn't I think of this sooner? Baka, Baka, Idiot, Moron!!_  Sighing aloud once he appeared before me, I shook it off. This was no time for that. Pakkun looked at me once he noticed where he was. "Hey Boss, Long time no see. What do you need?"

I bent down to be eye level with him, "It seems I've gotten myself into quite the predicament"

He huffed at me, "I'll say..." he turned his attention onto Torima, sniffing the air around her before looking back to me again, "You've found yourself yet another damsel in distress Eh?" I blushed at the accusation, avoiding eye contact, "I-it's not like that..." I coughed, "This time" I whispered as an afterthought.

He smirked at me all the same, nodding in knowing, a gleam of deviousness in his eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever you say boss. Now tell me what you need me to do"

Clearing my throat for the moment, I looked back into the direction I heard 'Mr.Tribal-Man' screaming from and pointed, "You think you could go over there for me and scout out the area?" He nodded, but before he took off, "And if you happen to see a raging tribal man screaming his head off when you get there.... avoid him at all costs alright?"

His eyes bulged at this before narrowing in on me. "Hatake. What did you do?"

Giving a nervous laugh, "Nothing, nothing.... I just.... may of, bitten off more than I could chew"

He stared blankly at me for a moment before nodding, "Yeah boss. On it" With that, he took off. It wasn't long before he came back with some news. "Well?" He sighed, "I saw your Tribal man rampaging around in the forest. Apparently, he's been knocking down trees, leaving a huge clearing in its wake. The ones that got uprooted are being tossed about as we speak and dirt is flying everywhere"

Frowning, I glanced back over to Torima - She was still out - Before turning to the direction of the village.  _What should I do?_  "Pakkun, I need to to return to the village. Tell them that there's a situation out here that's more than what we can handle. I'll try to fend him off as long as possible but from what I've seen so far, that'll be no easy task"

He gave a nod, "What about her? What's her story?"

Giving a light sigh, I'd almost forgotten that she's not a Konoha Nin, or any single country's Ninja. She's a rogue assassin and alleged criminal.... if anything, they'd try to arrest her on sight. Worst case scenario, a fight breaks out between them and her, then I loose any trust I've managed to build up since joining her on this endeavor.... or I let her escape before they arrive - In which case, I'll end up having to explain myself to the Hokage and pray that I'm not in trouble for failing to tell them what I was doing out here or why.  _I don't think I can win either way_.

"Let's just.... say that she's a friend. A powerful one that you don't want to cross", He hummed in thought, "Alright" Then he took off again. Looking back to the area I knew he was still flailing about, screaming at the top of his lungs in broken sentences....  _Great. Here we go again_.

**+++**

Huffing out of breath, I pressed myself up against the trunk of a tree that was surprisingly still standing. Avoiding his attacks had taken more out of me than I'd first thought, and he just keeps on coming, a call of rage for every time I had slipped out of his grip or evaded an incoming blow. He continuously cussed at me and demanded I return the woman to him, saying how much he'd love to break her neck, even though it was still in broken statements.... I understood the basics.

"Come... Out!!"

 _As if._  Peeking out from behind the trunk, I caught sight of him ramming into yet another tree -  _At this rate, the forest would be nothing more than another flat-land with upturned dirt_. I needed to move again and fast. "Flaming Shuriken" As the weapons went flying, they made a direct hit, slashing rapidly against his flesh, cutting the fabric of his clothes and breaking the skin, blood soaking the ripped fabric surrounding the wound. He seemed to flinch for an instant, but that was about it - Nothing I seemed to do, made a difference.

_Why? Why can't I hurt him?_

"There.... you.... are" Avoiding the power of his fist was difficult but I managed to avoid getting the brunt of it - The tree did though, and it fell into the ground, its roots sticking out and momentarily blocking his view of me enough to find another shot to hide. To which, he wasn't all that happy about as he let out another growl and roared for me to show myself again, I rolled my eyes at the concept -  _And why in the hell, would I do that?_

Torima seemed to be able to hurt him.... but why? How? We both made direct attacks, each one powerful in its own right. And yet - Her's were the only ones that took effect against him.  _Why? Was it the lightning? The ice? Chains?_  I don't get it.  _What am I doing wrong here?_  Or is it that.... I'm not doing anything wrong, its just that she knows something that I don't. _But what could she know about this guy? His weakness? If so, then I wonder why she didn't tell me that sooner?_  Shaking the thoughts away. _Why would she? Its not like we've known each other for very long. I can't expect her to completely trust me in such a short time_   _\- Sure she said she'll trust me, but really, how could she?_  I'm a ninja of Konoha and she's....  _a rogue without a land or country_. No loyalties or ties. Sure she's got friends and enemies -  _Those willing to help her like Rio and those willing to kill her, like this creep._

The ground was rumbling beneath my feet and next thing I knew, I was dodging another attack. "Stand.... Still!!" He jumped high, despite his heavy weight and aimed to land directly on me. Nuh-uh, I'm not letting him do that to me again, I went to run but as he came crashing back down, everything rattled around us and I lost my footing, with that, he managed to grab me by the leg and my eyes went wide. "Shit"

He smirked sadistically at me, "Caught... you" He jerked on my leg, causing me to slide back over to him, where he then proceeded to flail me around like a rag-doll, and with each time I landed face first into the ground due to the amount of force.... I lost my ability to think straight.  _Am I going to die here?_

' _Swoosh_ ' "AAGGHHH!!!" I fell to the floor in a heap, disoriented, dizzy.... I had no idea what had just happened.

"Why you.... Bitch--" 

 _Bitch?_   **No way**.

"Hatake. RUN" At her word, I somehow managed to find my footing and bolted behind the nearest tree.

"You're.... Not--" Another barrage of arrows went soaring at him, some he managed to deflect and avoid, but the rest caught him and stuck out from his skin. "Frostbite" Same as before, the arrows piercing him began to freeze over, this time the right side of his abdomen and most of his right leg became encased within solid ice. With his left arm still completely frozen from his shoulder down, it was a wonder he could still manage to move at all.  _ **What kind of a monster is he?**_ Glancing up I scanned the high branches for her perch, at the angle which the arrows were fired, she'd of had to be somewhere over there... I saw a slight rustling, and that's when I knew that's where she had to be hiding. If I could manage to make it over there... together we might come up with something. Until something caught my eye - A glimmer through the rustling branches... what the?

"Over... There!" He smashed into the tree that the glimmer shone from and the entire thing began to fall over. A sense of panic made my chest tighten - Torima! Before anything else could happen, the entire tree exploded and the gust of wind during the after effect blew everything else away around us - Even I got thrown back a few paces before regaining my senses. The brute was now laying on his back, clothes singed.

 _What the?_  Going to call out, a hand clasped over my mouth, preventing the effort. "Keep Quiet. We're not out of this just yet" Craning my neck to look behind me, she released me and I caught sight of her fierce red eyes, she was huffing out of breath, voice strained - No doubt her little strangle session with the tribal man had left her a little out of sorts as well - Not even she's invincible it would seem. "Then what do you suggest?"

"That move earlier. Chidori was it? Think you can try that again?"

I blinked at her, "But that didn't work the first time, what makes you think?--"

She scoffed, "It'll work. On my signal, we'll bring him down together" There was a spark in her eyes, as if there was a fire being ignited deep within her, she radiated that same pure confidence. "Trust me"

Nodding, "Tell me what to do"

She smirked and I felt my heart skip a beat. Pointing to the tribal man, "All you have to do is create that attack again, the biggest and most powerful one you've ever created" Her finger moved to the highest point in the tree's, "Aim it there and I'll take care of the rest"

"But I've never thrown this attack before"

Her eyes set back on me, boring into me with an intensity I wasn't used to.... it was exhilarating. "Well then, I suppose that there's a first time for everything isn't there?"

At a loss, I simply nodded again, deciding to just agree with her. "Yeah"

"On my signal then" She jumped into the tree's and I lost visual, I knew she'd be where she pointed to though, so I wasn't all that concerned.  _Just trust her.... that's all I have to do...._ Heaving a sigh,  _this might prove difficult.... but I'm willing to try._

Concentrating all the power I could muster into my hands, I felt the chakra building up to that single point. The blue lightning surging through the air and making that familiar call, looking to the man, he seemed to of noticed it as he came rushing in my direction. Part of me almost began freaking out once he started his charge but that all went away when I heard Torima's signal, "NOW"

Shooting to the air, I somehow managed to throw it up, which scared the brute - causing him to fall back - The next thing I knew, Torima jumped out of hiding and lunged into the open air, her arrow catching my jutsu. I watched in shock as the arrow absorbed it's power and She pulled it back on her bow, "Lightning Style: Chidori Piercing Arrow" The arrow was shot through the remaining air left between the two of them, the brute's eyes widening for an instant before it struck him directly at a vital point in his chest. At the contact, there was a huge surge of power followed by a great explosion, everything was encased within a white flash, the wind whipping around us violently and debris being tossed everywhere, I could feel myself being thrown back and then--- 




There was nothing but black.


	6. Getting the Facts Straight

 

**[Kori's POV]**

 

 

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the open space of the outside world - Now I'm in what looks to be an underground dungeon, somewhere with prison bars for a door, no windows, the very sight of it brought me nothing but horrific memories of my childhood and I had to remind myself that I wasn't there anymore. _I'm a grown adult now, we got away.... they can't hurt us anymore_. I feel drained and my head hurts, when I tried to get up, everything was sore, my hands restricted by a wooden block to keep me from performing jutsu, followed up by a chain attached to my left leg. _What?_   _Where is this?_

Shaking my head to get my wits about me again, I tried to analyze the situation: bound, underground, with my attire remaining completely intact - _That's a good sign at least_  - Eyeing the concrete walls, I saw the flickering of a torch sitting on the wall opposite me, the entire area seemed to be dead silent, barren of all life. I get the feeling nobody's really used this cell for a while now, have they? I don't sense any other chakra in the room from someone that may of been kept in here prior.... so I guess I'm the first addition in a long, long time. 

As the pulsing pain resonated in my head, a sudden memory from before strikes me, _Kakashi_.....  _where's Kakashi? What happened after I shot the arrow?_   the pain upgraded from a dull pulsing into an abrupt shock, as if I'd just been pierced with a thousand of my own arrows coated in chakra induced lightning. Grasping at my head as best as I could to ease the pain, but that only seemed to of made it worse as it continued surging through me in waves....  _Irritating_. Then as if to make the situation even more annoying, there came the distinct sound of multiple footfalls and voices approaching from a distance, gathering from the number of steps I can hear, I'd say there was about seven or so people - _Course, I'm only guessing at this point and my head hurts too much to really care_. Squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as possible, willing it away long enough to be able to deal with whatever shitstorm I was about to get dragged into, biting back the agonized groan that wanted to escape. _This is not the time to show weakness damn it!!!_  

By the time they all stopped in front of my cell, I was pressed up against the back wall with my legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them as best as I could manage (what with them bound like this) and my head down, resting on my knees. _I am so not in the mood to deal with other people right now_. Luckily, there was a very very long moment of pause before any of them tried to speak.... course, once they did break the silence, it was with a rather gruff fake-cough AKA clearing your throat so that the other person knows you're present and that you wish to speak with them, without ever actually speaking. Uuughhh. 

When I didn't immediately respond, one of them got angry and slammed something against the cell door, _a foot perhaps? a heavy combat boot for sure.... not a fist, never use your own hands, that hurts and why would the jailor want to bring harm upon themselves simply to catch the prisoners attention? They wouldn't. The men who held me captive never did, the only times they used their bare hands was when---_  Apparently I'd gotten lost in my own head again, cause now I was being yelled at. 

"Are you deaf or something!! We're talking to you!! Respond!!" 

Instead of answering, I simply raised my head enough to catch sight of the group now crowding at the entrance of this rat-hole. The first person I saw was an old man with a weird red hat, standing at the forefront.  _Da'hell?_  Though.... something about it seems familiar; not this one specifically but... I've seen one of those before, in another color. [Moment of pause] Oh, right. Its the hat of a Kage.  _I haven't seen one of those in a very long time, not since Suna._ I frowned at the memory, choosing to banish it to the back of my mind until later and focusing back on the situation at hand. The rest of the group was as follows: 

  1. A guy flanking the Kage's right, with a bandana on his head, scars all over his face, a long cloak and..... black combat boots.  **Interesting**. 
  2. A woman who had red eyes similar to mine, only not as deep, or intense.  _I knew I wasn't the only red-eyed person in the world who doesn't wield the Sharingan!!!_  
  3. A guy smoking a cigarette.  _Well that's bad for your health._
  4. Another woman, with a slightly revealing outfit. _Tch, some people have no modesty. It's unbecoming._
  5. I recognized the next man instantly, Shikaku. The Shadow User from the other day. 
  6. And last but not least, the man of the hour. Kakashi. 



Seeing him, I felt instant relief, before remembering the situation I'm in and that feeling was diminished just as fast.  ** _Kakashi.... did you betray me?_  **The thought made me angry, pissed off even,  _have I once again been betrayed?_  Eyes narrowing, I glared at him - He winced, avoiding eye contact for a moment. I ground my teeth together, body tensing up with rage. The pain from my headache seemed to of moved down into my chest, stomach twisting up - _What the hell?  I only just met the guy yesterday!!_ _How could I have possibly been affected by him this much?_ _To the extent that I feel he could've turned on me and it.... hurts?_  

Choking back my emotions to the best of my current ability, closing my eyes once again to help me regain my inner balance. A mistake. One I'll remedy. I should of known that I can't trust anyone.... not even him. Taking in a silent breath.  _Being angry isn't going to get me out of this situation, keep calm, think, breathe_. If I'm being held by the same people that Kakashi surrounds himself with, then I can only assume that I'm somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konohagakure. These people...  _am I'm going to be interrogated by them?_  No doubt. Of course, it's the only logical thing, _what else should I expect?_ After all, I'm a rogue assassin and an alleged criminal, it's no wonder they'd try and break me - like how THEY tried to break me - It would be stupid to think they'd do anything less to me, than what the Hidden Mist has already done, or any of the other villages out there if they'd had ever caught me like this.  **Think the worst, always see the bad in people first. That's the only way to survive in this cruel and decrepit world.**

Once again, lost within my thoughts, I failed to notice the fact they've already begun in their interrogations, since apparently, my looking up at them was enough of an incentive to begin - Since I was being _responsive_ , Che, well... not anymore I'm not. - "HEY! Are you listening?" Reopening my eyes, I caught sight of the gruff looking man with the combat boots, eyeing me intently through the bars. He looked annoyed, I smirked at that - I greatly enjoy screwing with people. - He growled when I didn't answer him, "RESPOND, damn it!!!" 

 _Like hell I will_. The Kage cleared his throat, again, raising his hand enough that Mr.Loudmouth here backed up a step or so from the bars. "Ibiki. That's quite enough." the man now dubbed as 'Ibiki' grumbled under his breath but conceded. "Now Miss.... Some pretty hard allegations have been made against you, so if you'd please, confirm your name for us" I remained silent. "Won't you please?" 

When I continued to hold my peace, Ibiki got pissed and started yelling again. "Answer Him! Don't be Rude to the Hokage"

"She won't answer unless you tell her your name first" Shikaku mumbled, heaving a heavy sigh. "You troublesome person" I smirked at that -  _He's funny_. - The Kage shook his head in an irritated manor. "Now, now. There's no need to fly off the handle, if she refuses to speak its her choice" I blinked at that.  _Huh? Why? I don't understand_. Ibiki growled lightly but resigned yet again to the Kage's wishes. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure. Now then, will you please confirm to us your name, or not?" 

Raising my head a touch higher, just enough for them to see my glare being directed at them through the iron bars of my cell. _Agh, what the hell, they already know who I am... in public at least, so there's really nothing to be lost at confirming my identity_. No doubt the verification of two Leaf Shinobi who've seen and fought against me is enough to convict me of my so-called crimes against humanity. Che. _I'm not a criminal, I just work with them when it suits my needs and bag the rest for some quick cash. It isn't as if I have any grand ambitions in life_. Not like Akatsuki does anyways - _Aww hell, they probably think I'm still working with them, damn it._ \- Taking in another steadying breath, trying to keep my calm, readying myself to speak with the same cold and cruel tone I use with my prey, just before they're about to be tossed into oblivion. 

" ** _I Am The Devil Incarnate_** " 

At this proclamation, everyone say for the Kage, Ibiki, Shikaku and Kakashi all 'gasped and back up a step' and it was severely amusing to me. Apparently the Kage appreciated my sense of dark humor, cause he started to laugh. Shikaku on the other hand rolled his eyes, sighed and shook his head in a 'not this crap again' and Kakashi simply smirked, knowingly. It was almost cute. Almost, I'm still pissed at him for putting me in this situation to begin with. 

Ibiki, completely UNAMUSED, stepped forward and kicked at the bars again whilst raising his voice. As if him screaming at me was gonna be enough to rattle me - This creep has no effing clue about what I've been through - _If they couldn't break me.... then neither can you, Idiot_. "Your Real Name You Worthless Little--" I snapped my head up so fast I'd thought I'd given myself whiplash, as I glowered darkly at him, killing intent radiating off my form. My mask covered the snarl on my lips but giving how an animalistic growl escaped my throat, I suppose my rage was still obvious enough, cause he'd shut his mouth before finishing that statement. 

Feeling the tension that was building between the two of us, Hiruzen once again tried to settle him down. "Ibiki, this is my final warning, any more violent outbursts and I will be forced to excuse you from this case. Then Inoichi will take over in your stead" Ibiki grmanced and backed up a few paces, glaring at me all the while. Hiruzen shook his head before addressing me once again, "My dear, your actual name, if you'd be so kind" 

I hesitated. If I confirm I am Torima, they'll have even more cause to keep me locked away, a reason to interrogate me whenever they so please. Now that I think about it, even if two of his men.... three if you count the maniac in the green spandex.... it's not the same as a personal confession. Any kind of affirmation outside of the border between 'He Said and She Said' could end up being very very BAD for me. Admitting to it would be a gamble and I don't gamble, especially not when it's my ass on the line. Hiruzen seems different than most leaders of hidden villages, leaders in general, somehow. Kind hearted and carefree, _almost_. His men seem to have a lot of respect for him - _Perhaps a bit over the top but whatever_ \- If Ibiki were under my command, I'd of probably drop-kicked him in the head by now. The thought made me want to smirk but I resisted the urge. 

My gaze seemed to of thoughtlessly shifted over to Kakashi, one of the extremely-few familiar faces in the room, _who finally found the guts to look me in the eye_ , but what got to me was the light frown he was sporting as he held his gaze to mine and it kind of seemed as though he were offering a silent apology through his single visible eye. That in itself sent my heart into a frenzy and my breathing hitched at the sight....  _could it be, that he, never meant to betray me?_ That small inkling of a thought was enough to have me once again, questioning myself, the pain in my chest returned. 

 _Should I trust him after all?_  

 **No. That would be a mistake.**  

 _Could it be so bad?_  

 **You know what will happen - It's happened before.**  

 _It'_ _s not the same, things are different now._  

 **Times may change but people's hearts are always the same.**  

_Do I dare?_

As if seeing this internal war in my head, he gave a warm smile and subtly nodded towards the Kage, almost as if he were silently saying  _'It's alright. You can trust us. Trust Me'_

 _Do I dare?  _Closing my eyes again, I debated it for a moment - Two voices warring within my mind; One optimistically childish and naive, while the other.... realistically cold and hateful. Which do I choose? Which side should I give into? The voice that's kept me alive, or the voice that's trying to get back home? Heaving a sigh, I peeked over to him once again.... and in that moment, I decided to give him another chance. STUPID, I KNOW.

Subtly, I returned the gesture, not allowing the other's to notice our silent exchange. I saw the faintest hint of relief crossing his features and somehow that.... that made what I was about to do completely worth it, no matter how badly this ends up turning out in the end... even if it's all fake, a lie, a betrayal of the highest degree. I'll suffer through it, if that's the cost of trusting this man, same as I would, if he had been Zabuza of the Bloody Mist. Now THAT man, I would gladly suffer for. 

Looking directly at the Kage, raising my head and straightening up as best I can from the ground, locking my eyes with his. "I am Torima. The Phantom Killer" 

He gave a warm smile, nodding to me before turning to the rest of the group who all began to murmur amongst themselves, quietly enough so that I couldn't overhear and I wondered, not for the first time, who these last three people were and what the point of their presence was. From what I can gather: Of the ones who could personally Identify me, only two of them were down here. The Kage, and his right hand man being here? Sure, why not? They basically run the place don't they? But what I can't understand is why the hell Miss Red-Eyes, Miss Immodest and Mister Chain-Smoker are down here as well. _Makes Zero Sense_. 

While I was lost in my thoughts for what seems to be the thousandth time today, Hiruzen turned to me, a warm smile on his lips, a pipe I hadn't noticed before in his right hand. "Lady Torima, if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to have a private chat with you, before the interrogation actually begins. Is this acceptable to you?" 

Caught a bit off guard, I nodded, eyes narrowed in suspicion. What in the world could he possibly want to 'chat' with me about pre-interrogation? Isn't that what interrogations are for? With the way things have been going, I'm starting to think nothing is ever going to make sense to me in this backwards village. It's all so weird- I don't know how to deal with this crap. 

Once everyone was gone, and we were completely alone, he turned to me and puffed his pipe a few times. "As you may have assessed, the Hidden Leaf isn't like the rest of the Nations. We do not prioritize information over life, quite the opposite in fact. It is only during an emergency situation when we can't afford civility, that we proceed in such a manor. Do you understand?" 

Again, I nodded. Then a thought struck me. "Ibiki doesn't seem to share your sentiments" 

He smiled. "Ibiki is simply passionate about his work and often times gets carried away. When he heard of the elusive Phantom Killer being apprehended in the forest just outside our village, unconscious next to one of our own - who was also unconscious - of course he jumped at the chance to have a shot at you... you've attained quite the reputation for yourself."

"Maybe so... but reputation is only an outsiders perception of who a person is. It's a 50/50 shot at either being true or false, especially dependant upon whose asking and whose telling."

He smirked. "Agreed. So tell me then, your own reputation, how true are the rumors?" 

"I'm not the one who harmed your Shinobi, if that's what you were getting at, it was the brute who attacked us. As for the rumors about me? Fairly accurate, I must say. However, the dimwits who gossip that I ' _devour souls and drink the blood of humans_ ' don't know what in the hell they're talking about. I mean really? Where do these people come up with this crap? It's ridiculous!!"

It wasn't until after I'd finished speaking that I realized I dropped the Cold-Monotone exterior I'd been fronting since waking up and I internally cursed myself. Hiruzen seemed to of noticed my slip up as well and I internally cursed him too. He hummed in thought. "I see" Thankfully, he didn't mention it and I wasn't about to question him on it. 

 **+++**  

Once they all filed back in, we resumed our previous conversation...  _whatever that was supposed to be_. I forgot.

"Alright. Since the topic of your identity is out of the way, let's move on."

Ibiki interjected, stating that telling them my "Code Name" wasn't akin to giving up my "Real Name" and that I should cough it up, or lest I be caused bodily harm - Not exactly in those words specifically but I'm paraphrasing - However, his Kage-ness, ship, whatever brushed him off, which angered prick but he didn't argue. _Can I drop-kick him yet?_ That would be very satisfying. 

"We'll try something easy, from which village do you reign?" 

I smirked, "I'm a wandering rogue. A mercenary for hire, I don't reign from any village" 

He smiled knowingly, apparently catching that I liked to play games. "That I do. But still, there must be someplace that you came from. A childhood home perhaps? The land where you grew up? Either one would do" 

Taking in a breath, I thought for a moment. There were so many different places I could give him, I could tell him absolutely anything I wanted and he wouldn't even know the difference.... but then I catch sight of Kakashi and I somehow feel as if that it would be wrong.  _ **Damn it. He's making me have a **conscience**. **_ "That's a complicated question to answer" 

He hummed in thought, "How so?"

I stared blankly at him, "Because we moved around a lot when I was a kid. I have multiple childhood homes and lands where I grew up. You could say I'm culturally diverse - so to speak." giving a small shrug, _I don't even know if I'm using that term correctly or not but whatever_. "It's been thirteen years, since the last place I even CONSIDERED to be my village or nation" At this, most of them gasped, the rest kept their mouths shut. "Though, I could list them off, since it wouldn't actually mean anything, considering I don't live there anymore.... or anywhere for that matter"

"I see. Please, continue" 

 _He says 'I see' a lot doesn't he? I can't tell if its pissing me off or not._ Breathing in and exhaling, mentally preparing myself,  _I don't like remembering_. "I was born in the Land of Snow, but we didn't stay long and I was raised in the Land of Frost"

"You've been saying _'we'_ , does that imply that your parents had gone with you?" I nodded, "And where might they be now?"

"Nowhere" There was a moment of pause. "They're dead" The room had gone dead silent, though, I wasn't quite sure why.

"Might I ask what became of them?" 

"They were murdered before my eyes when I was six years old, the killers were never seen again after that night and I got shipped off to another country not too long afterwards so.... yeah. I'm on my own"

"I see. I'm deeply sorry for your loss" 

 _I decided. It's definitely pissing me off. Totally pissing me off, I could scream!!!_ Shrugging it off, "Meh, Whatever. I'm a big girl now, besides it was a long time ago. Being sorry about it or getting angry isn't going to change anything at this point" 

Now I was getting strange looks from the others, ones mostly of pity, some sympathy.... but a whole lot of  _'no wonder'_  looks. I glared at them. _I never asked for their pity damn it!!!_ Seemingly pleased with my answers, Hiruzen nodded to me, "Of course. Thank you" He turned to the group behind him, "Ibiki, why don't you unchain Miss Torima. I'm sure she'll give no ill intent if unprovoked" He spared a glance at me, "Will you?"

Rolling my eyes, "No"

His smile brightened, "Splendid"

Ibiki's eyes went wide, "W-What? But Hokage-sama" he retorted. I smirked sadistically under the mask,  _It'll be fun to reign Hell on this man_. 

"Just do it" Mister Chain-Smoker snapped at him. Ibiki glared at the man but sighed in defeat as he reluctantly opened the cell door and unlocked the restricting objects on my wrists and ankle. Growling and mumbling irritably to himself as he went back to the group. I remained in my spot, rubbing at my wrists - Even through my gloves I could feel the sharp bite of metal, _how annoying_.

Keeping to my word, I didn't bother trying to escape.... _really, there's no place to go.... is there?_ A memory flashed across my mind again and I mentally cursed, _Shit_. The children. Rio. I've totally forgotten about them. He's probably losing his mind right now, unknowing of how to deal with kids and Shizuko.... I can't even imagine how that creep is doing. Ugh....  ** _Damn it!!_** I was wrong, I do have somewhere to go. I have to go back. I have to keep my promise to those kids, search for any remaining family. Rio deserves a reward for putting up with my crap. Agh.  _How am I supposed to accomplish this?_

The other's seemed surprised by my actions - or rather - lack of actions, even despite the fact I already said I wouldn't try anything and continued to stare at me as if I was some rare species that would shatter into glass if one wrong move was made. Rolling my eyes at them, "It's rude to stare at people ya'know" my gaze intensifying slightly, their eyes went wide and avoided direct eye contact. "Besides, I already said I wouldn't try anything didn't I? So why are you all standing there, looking like bunch of confused f*cking simpletons?" 

Miss Red-Eyes winced, Miss Immodest huffed, Mister Chain-Smoker smirked, Shikaku seemed slightly disconcerted, Kakashi looked like he was holding back a laugh and Ibiki was glaring death to me. Hiruzen simply sighed and shook his head. Course, even if I did try something, I still feel slightly drained. No thanks to this cell either, its sucking my chakra like air through a straw. **_Stupid Chakra Suppressant_**.

Hiruzen turned to them all with a kind smile, "Well now, why don't we all go some place less dank and have a real conversation?"

"But what about her? She's still a prisoner, she should be stripped of her disguise and locked in chains! Not walking about like some kind of guest" Ibiki all but growled, trying not to get in hot water with the Kage again, eyes narrowed.

I faked a gasp, "How dare you?!! I am not a stripper, who knew you had such perverse tastes?!! Nasty!!" 

Practically everyone snickered at this comment and he glared at them all. An irk mark appeared on his forehead, "Not THAT kind of stripping!!" 

"What a deviant we have here. So openly declaring his sexual desires, I'd rather be mauled to death by a bear" 

More snickering ensued but before anyone else could voice an opinion on the subject, he started yelling at me again. "Why You BITC---" Kakashi's aura flared for an instant, which confused me. _Why's he angry all of a sudden?_ But since it had only lasted about two seconds and had already diminished back into nonexistence I decided to drop it. Besides, it made Ibiki shut up so... Haha. 

Hiruzen cut in before anything more could be said, herding everyone out the door. Though, it was obvious that Ibiki was calling me by my universal nickname. "Kakashi'll keep a sharp eye on her" He turned to Kakashi "Won't you Kakashi?" as he spoke, there was an underline to his words that I picked up but was incapable of understanding.  _Am I missing something?_  Probably.

"Uh... well... I...." He seemed at a loss for words, but I don't understand that either. "Yes Sir"

"Very good then, we'll meet the two of you in the actual interrogation room"

I caught a glance at Ibiki's face, whose lips curled into a sadistic smile and a faint darkened chuckle could be heard echoing through this black-hole of a prison, his eyes narrowed in on me. He was going to have fun trying to torment answers out of me, but I was gonna give him nothing but hell on earth. Kakashi sidestepped the bars, tilting his head slightly. "Are you coming?" 

The other's already followed their Hokage in suit, and once I was certain that we were completely alone, I glared at him for a moment. "Just tell me one thing, Hatake. Back in the forest, did you turn me over to them? Did you betray me? Is that how I ended up in this godforsaken place?" 

His eye widened, a hint of sadness in its depths. "N-No. I swear, that's not what happened!!"

I frowned, crossing my now free arms under my chest and straightening out my legs. "Then tell me what did happen, but I warn you, you damn well better not lie to me!! If I discover later on that you lied, I'm gonna be f*cking PISSED" 

He nodded and took a breath, "When that guy had you in his clutches, you lost consciousness. Do you remember that incident?"

Taking a moment to think it through, I did recall myself being choked out, only to wake up a while later, laying against a tree branch. "Yes. I recall that. When I came to, you were nowhere in sight and I could hear the roars of that brute as he slammed into the forestation"

"Yeah well, during the time you were out, I'd sent for backup from the village. After you shot the arrow, using our combined techniques, we all got thrown back and knocked out. When I finally woke up again, I was in a hospital bed - They told me what had happened after they found me, they then told me that you were taken prisoner in the process. I immediately came down here to make sure that you were alright"

I blinked at him, "You did?" I hated the sheer amount of vulnerability that was laced within my voice as I'd said that. If he'd heard it, he didn't mention it. Instead, he gave a warm smile and my heart began to pound in my chest. I felt an intense heat inside of me.  _What is wrong with me?_  The only other time I'd ever felt like this was with....  _him_. Swallowing, I avoided eye contact for a moment. "Then, you really didn't betray me.... did you?"

He sighed, walking over to me and bending down to my eye level. "No, I didn't. Though, I somehow knew that if my friends did come for us and you were still with me when they did, that they'd arrest you. Then you'd think that I betrayed you.... that's why.... that's why I had to make sure that you were alright, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Of course, it seems you'd gotten the wrong idea anyways so..." A long moment of silence passed between us as I contemplated everything he'd just told me.

Sighing aloud, wishing for the first time that I wasn't wearing a mask so that I could rub at my forehead. "Of course I got the wrong idea. After all, I stupidly allowed myself to trust you as easily as I did.... then I ended up down here. How could I of NOT misunderstood the situation?" Turning my head away from him, "I've been betrayed before" I muttered as an afterthought. He heard me though.

He was now looking at me intently, "Torima" He put a hand on my head - over the hood - and all my attention snapped back to him, "You don't have to worry about that. Not with me. I'm sorry that it turned out this way but.... I'm glad that you trusted me" the pure sincerity in his voice made my heart flutter and I wanted to slam my head into the concrete wall for feeling that. 

My eyes widened for a second before I retained my composure, "Yeah well. Don't get a big head over it"

He laughed. My heart skipped another beat, damn it -  _I thought things like this only happened when I was with him. So why do I feel this with someone else? I don't get it._ I quickly shook his hand off and stood from my spot, walking passed him, then waiting a moment before he shut the cage door behind him and led me outside. 

 **+++**  

Due to the darkness and dim lighting from before, the sunlight came as a burning fire to my eyes and I had to both close and shield them before I readjusted. Kakashi chuckled and took my wrist and then... on pure instinct entirely, I swear, I grabbed his arm and twisted him down with my knee to his back. It wasn't until I heard someone calling to us that I realized exactly what I had just done..... letting it slowly process and sink in, I released him and took a step back, as I watched him get up and Mister Chain-Smoker came over.

"Hey, hey what's all this about? Was she trying to kill you?" he looked over Kakashi, who stood and raised his hands in defense, "No, Asuma it's nothing like that.... this was my fault" The man now dubbed as Asuma raised an eyebrow before they narrowed and he crossed his arms, "Kakashi..... what did you try doing to this girl?" There was a warning tone with a tint of authority behind it.

Kakashi chuckled, "Nothing and Not what you're thinking..... it was too bright for her out here so I tried to lead her back but she took it the wrong way and we ended up as you saw it"

Asuma's body language relaxed as he slapped a hand on his forehead and shaking it slightly, "Kakashi..... she's an Assassin..... her prime instincts are self preservation, when you make a move like that then of course you'll end up like that. She's not used to being touched, shouldn't that fact be obvious? I mean you were a---" Kakashi quickly covered his mouth and glared at him darkly, "Not. Another. Word" emphasizing each word before pulling his hand away.

Asuma smirked, "Well Torima, I'm warning you now. He's a total Pervert so if this guy starts to get to you..... please try and call me first before you try to kill him again.... alright? he's still a valued comrade" 

Kakashi had an vein on his temple, "WHAT? Asuma.... YOU!"

I smirked and Asuma continued to torment the silver haired man. "Now, now.... no need to be embarrassed about it... albeit sure, for a man at your age, I suppose you'd need to find a little sum'thing before your time here runs out...." His tone was now taking on a taunting air to them.

Kakashi's face went red with anger and slight embarrassment, "Asuma! I'm twenty-FREAKIN-six.... I am NOT THAT Old!!! who are you to tell me---" He fumed but was cut off as Asuma slapped his hand on his back in a playful manor, laughing. "Calm down Kakashi, I was only yanking your chain..... no need to yell, besides we're in the presence of a Lady.... its considered very rude doing that in some lands"

"You're the one who started all of this in the first place" he retorted angrily.

"Did I?" He asked in a mock ignorance. He shrugged before waving off, "Nice meeting you Lady Torima, remember what I said before...... and Kakashi don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone about this" He called back. I could hear the smirk in his voice. He enjoys giving Kakashi hell. That made me smile,  _I like that guy_. After he composed himself, Kakashi went back to leading me to the interrogation room. 

"This should be fun" my tone was only slightly sarcastic. 

Kakashi only sweat dropped at the remark, "I'm sure you're the only one who'd think that way" 

I smirked, "You'd be surprised. I once got captured by a guy from the Hidden Rain, he had all kinds of fun things planned for us. Tortured me for days and by the end, he was cradling his head in his hands while rocking back and forth like a newborn animal" 

At this Kakashi froze, looking at me as if I were crazy. I tilted my head at him slightly, "What? Something wrong?"

He blinked, regaining his senses for a moment before shaking his head, "Oh no. Nothing, its just a bit.... surprising...." He cleared his throat, almost as if he were nervous but I shrugged it off as nothing.  _What was there to be nervous of?_

Then he continued after another moment, "I'd of thought the hidden rain would of been.... tougher than that" 

I perked at this, "I know right? Like, that guy was acting like such a wuss. Honestly, he was beyond weak. It was disappointing" He gave a light laugh before he stopped in front of the correct building, "Alright then, it's just through here" Opening the door, we both walked inside.




_I know this is going to be fun._


	7. Kori + Interrogation = Sadistic Amusement

 

**[Kakashi's POV]**

 

 

Asuma and I led Torima into the interrogation room and though there are many interrogation rooms, ones that actually look like interrogation rooms, unlike this one - _The one that Ibiki demanded we go to_ \- this place was actually the torture chamber. It's only ever used for extremely volatile and soulless criminals who absolutely refuse to cooperate, no matter what's done to them. I'm certain that if things had been different, if Torima truly were as unreasonable and horrific as the rumors claimed her to be, then this room would of been the proper place to bring her.... but considering everything that's happened.... plus her agreement to cooperate and not retaliate against her (perhaps unlawful) confinement, this situation was rather unnecessary and completely ridiculous. I think that Ibiki's simply taking out his anger on her, since, she did manage to make a mockery of him back in the dungeon... where we only send the worst of the worst criminals to - _Same as the torture room_ \- Which if they'd bothered to of asked me... was overkill. Heaving a sigh, I glanced over to Torima who was scanning the room with her eyes. No doubt, multiple scenarios were playing through her mind - I'd be doing the same.

The room itself, was simple enough: a metal chair (bolted to the ground) with latches on the arms and legs to restrict movement. On the left, a metal table (also bolted to the ground) with straps that contained chakra suppressants. Along the back wall were weapons and tools, all outlined in white paint so that nothing gets misplaced. There are no windows here - a precaution in case the prisoner is clever enough to escape the bonds of the chair and table. The main lights were dimmed - making it almost look like there was a fog in here. A large adjustable lamp hung from the center of the ceiling like a chandelier - so that he can shove it into people's faces at will. A fairly spacious closet on the far left corner of the room with 'who-knows-what' inside it. The only door here was the one we just walked through, which had multiple lock's and bolts on the outside to prevent any escapes, plus the entire place is rigged to suck out chakra if need be. Any hopes of escape would seem pointless in here - That is unless you were a ghost..... _or a phantom_. Ironic, no? I repressed a laugh at my thoughts, she may be known world-wide as the  'phantom killer' but she's still human enough. Even she should be given a run for her money in this place, even if she did have the capability to escape.... which after knowing her and spending time with her I'm certain, she probably does. 

Lord Third, Anko, Kurenai, Shikaku and Ibiki were already inside the room, with the last one apparently waiting very impatiently until he saw us walking inside the room. Then he just gave a sadistic smirk, which entailed to me how much he was looking forward to this interrogation-to-be. Though personally, after the show she put on for us in the dungeon, I get the feeling that Torima's going to put him through the ringer. And in all honesty: _I was damn well looking forward to it_. 

"Sit" he commanded, pointing to the chair.

She paused for a moment and her eyes flickered over to me, uncertain, brow raised as if saying ' _Really?_ ' it felt the same as when they'd asked her to confirm her name as Torima the Phantom Killer, she was looking to me, searching for something (of what) I can't be completely certain, be it approval? Support? Assurance? Mentally sighing, whatever it may be.... it almost felt as if she were seeking guidance, silently asking ' _Is this really okay?_ ' or rather, more likely ' _Can I really trust you to protect me?_ '

Closing my eyes for a moment, No Matter. Whatever it is that's playing in her head, I'm going to make certain to protect her this time. Somehow, I'll convince her that.... she can always trust me, no matter what. That I won't betray her. _**That's a promise**_. Meeting her gaze, I nodded and saw the deep breath she took in response, as if releasing a tension that had built up in the short time it took me to contemplate the situation. Good, at least I know I can set her at ease.... even in this environment. _Damn you Ibiki_. 

As I watched her move towards the chair, it finally struck me just how incredible it felt to know another living being trusted me so completely. _It's been a long time since I've last felt like this.... and it's intoxicating_. It only continues to reinforce the notion that I can't afford to do anything that might jeopardize this... who knows if I'd be able to mend our new-found friendship if I dare to break it now. Her words from before came to the forefront of my mind _"I've been betrayed before"_ the thought made me want to frown. _I don't know what happened to you in the past Torima, but things are different now_. I can only pray that she sees that. 

 **+++**  

Ibiki was in her face in an instant, towering over her, there was no hint of hesitation as he clamped the restraints on her arms and legs (shut a bit too tight from where I was standing) My eyes narrowed at that, _pushing it aren't we?_ He reached up and directed the lamp directly into her face, turning the light onto its highest settings, causing her to close her eyes and re-adjust herself in the seat as much as the restraints allowed. **Now that's way too much!!** "Hokage-sama, Ibiki's current tactics are uncalled for. Torima hasn't done anything to deserve such rough treatment!!"

He growled and turned to glare at me, "This is nothing"

"I beg to differ, despite your crude behavior, she's done nothing but comply this entire time, your actions are unwarranted" 

There was a snarl on his lips but that quickly evaporated as Lord Hiruzen addressed him firmly. "Now Ibiki, he's right. Lessen the intensity, Miss Torima has kept her word thus far and hasn't attempted to retaliate against us as of yet. At least show her a bit of courtesy in return for that" In a resigned yet irritated huff, he complied and I saw the difference that it made on her as she opened her eyes again, blinking out black spots no doubt. Thank God our Hokage is sensible. 

"Now. Tell Me Everything That You Know!" he opted to yell in her face.

She blinked at him, unimpressed. "Is this your first day on the job or something?"

He growled yet again -He's been doing that a lot today hasn't he? - I smirked. "Why You Little Bitch!!" Would he quit calling her a f*cking bitch already? He is pissing me off, severely!!! 

"Ibiki" Lord Third warned, stepped forward, redirecting the lamp's light and ordered for the main lights to be brightened. Now the entire room was in plain sight and the illusion of fog finally lifted into normal settings. 

"But Lord Hokage" 

He shook his head with a light sigh, "There's no need for that" He then went to the side where the others were standing and resumed being an observer. Ibiki sighed irritably before turning his attention to her again, almost seeming as if he'd finally eaten that chill pill and calmed down. "Were you or were you not once part of the Criminal Organization known as the Akatsuki?" 

There was a moment of silence, and I wondered if this was really something that she actually had to think about first, or if she was simply trying to use up his newly-found calm and patience with her. "Yes. I was, once" _Hmm, interesting_. 

He sighed, obviously not liking that he had to play nice. "Alright then, are you still with them?" 

"No. My partnership with them was only temporary. A means to an end." _And what end might that of been?_  

He seemed skeptical, "Oh? And why's that?" raising a brow at her.

"We had.... a difference in opinion.... you might say." 

"What end were you aiming for by collaborating with them?" 

"Personal Reasons" 

He didn't seem pleased at the avoidance but seemed to ignore it for now. "Who are the current members of Akatsuki?" 

She blinked, "Just current members?"

He huffed, "Yes"

More silence ensued. I figure that this is going to be a thing with her, waiting in dead silence for a response that may or may not come. Part of me wanted to laugh at the mind games she was already playing with him and apparently, he caught onto it as well. He crossed his arms, a tick forming on the front of his skull, there was obvious strain on his face. He wanted to lash out at her no doubt. "Look Lady You Better Answer Me Or I'm Gonna---" I heard faint snickers from the group next to us - Mainly Anko - He instantly snapped his head to them and glared darkly, they all shut up in an instant.

He then turned his attention back to Torima who seemed smug as she spoke again. "Shouldn't you already know the identities of the members?" He frowned, grunting instead of answering - Which seemed to of been answer enough for her. "What kind of 'Information Network do you use? If you can't figure out the member's identities on your own then how do you expect to find any of them?"

He grumbled under his breath, curses most likely, before slamming his hand on the table, "That's none of your concern. I'm the one asking the questions here and We Already Know The Identities Of The Akatsuki Members!" He seemed to of lost his breath and was now taking deep breaths.

She stared plainly at him, her voice flat. "You know, it isn't healthy for someone your age to be yelling so much. You'll end up dying with such bad blood pressure... if you already know their identities then why bother asking me who they are? Seems pretty pointless and such a waste of time"

He bared his teeth. "My health is of no concern of yours, I'm twenty-seven! We're asking because they move around so much and constantly change their members for new blood"

She smirked at him in a knowing manor - Of course, she'd know more than us. That's a given, since she was a member.... no matter for how short of a time it was. Tilting her head to the side for a moment. "So that means, your not much older than Hatake.... should someone your age really be head of torture and interrogation?" She was goading him.

At this time a vein was currently popping out of his skull. _And its working_. I heard more snickers, "Just tell us who was there when you were a part of the organization"

Sighing heavily, she gave a careless shrug to the best of her ability. "You all might know this one: Itachi Uchiha. He's the one you idiots screwed with and caused to go rogue"

Ibiki raised a brow at that, finally seeming to of settled back down again. There were a few murmurers from the others and Lord Third just gave off a light frown. I started for a second before composing myself, I hadn't heard that name in a very long time.... Itachi. _We weren't really what you'd call close but.... he was still a citizen of Konoha, a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and a member of my ANBU squad back when I was still mourning the deaths of my teammates.... he had been one of the few people that didn't look at me differently for what I'd been forced to do. Didn't call me the 'friend-killer' like the other's had, instead, he put a hand to my shoulder and nodded once, his eyes in that moment shone nothing less than respect and understanding._ It had meant something to me and helped me get through more of the rougher patches of being judged for events beyond my control. 

Internally sighing, shaking the memories away. It's been years since then. _I wonder how he's been doing up until now, he was still just a kid when I first met him, although very capable and self-reliant, still a kid nonetheless._ I've always held concern for him, even despite what he did to his own family and clan members.... there was just something about him that made you feel bad for the guy, even now, despite being a wanted fugitive --- It took a minute for the rest of her words to sink in and it got me thinking, **_what did she mean by 'screwed with' and 'caused to go rogue'?_** That's what doesn't make sense to me. _Who screwed with him? Didn't he choose to go of his own accord?_ I get the feeling that I'm never going to get any straight answers unless I ask the source directly... but then again, _when would I get the chance to do that?_ The best I can manage is to ask Torima about it later on, after we're alone again and pray she'll give me a straight answer. Or at least, a clue that will lead me to the answers on my own. 

Gauging everyone's reactions, our Lord Hokage seems to be the only other person in the room who knows what in the heck she's talking about. _Interesting_. What exactly has been going on all this time? I feel like I'm missing something. No, check that, I KNOW I'm missing something.... something vital. Ibiki's eyes then narrowed at her once he shook his own preconceptions aside, same as I had.

"What's your relationship with Itachi?"

She frowned at him, "Why sir, I didn't realize that you were the jealous type. We didn't have sex, if that was what you were implying. However he is incredibly sexy and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted or interested..... course if you want him THAT badly, I'd be willing to let him go. His sexy ass is all yours~" 

At this, Ibiki choked and went beat red - As did the rest of us after we processed and comprehended the insinuation she'd just dealt. - He then began sputtering and shaking his head, turning back to the rest of us and yelling at us all in a panic. "YOU DON'T ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS BITCH DO YOU?" Another flair of anger surged through me. For the love of God, quit calling her that!!! The next time he says it, I am going to punch him!!!! No Holds Bar. 

Her tone became condescending. "Jeez. No sense of humor. I thought that you leaf ninja were supposed to be more laid back.... I guess I was wrong. You Gullible Moron"

He was shaking his fist at her in a fury. "Just finish telling us the rest of their names!!! Or I'm gonna have to get physical with you!!!" 

Her tone didn't change and she didn't miss a beat as she jumped on that third landmine Ibiki set off today. "Sorry, but you're too old for me. Besides, I'm afraid I don't like you in that way. Honestly first you get jealous over Itachi and now you're making a move on me? That's just sad and sick. I think you need to seriously reconsider your mental stability, otherwise, I think you're just going to end up hurting yourself" 

Snickering ensued in the backround, once again it was mainly Anko who usually made it her goal in life to reign hell on the military man. His face was now burning, if it was anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell at this point anymore. Not having the option to kill her, he backed away and leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed.

"Now, Ibiki..... who knew you had it in for younger women?"

"Shut up Anko!! You know that wasn't what I meant!!"

Anko glared at him with an expression that was along the lines of Playfully Sadistic, same as usual. "Oh isn't it?" She mused. He growled darkly but that didn't seem to of affected her in the slightest.

"And here I hoped Kakashi was the only one whom I had to worry about, but now it seems like there's 2 perverts here" Asuma stated, putting out his own two-cents. I glared, _curse him_. I could feel my own vein beginning to form on my head. "Asuma, would you please just drop it with that?" The irritation was gnawing at me. "Aww he's jealous... don't you agree Kurenai?" -Asuma

She nodded to him with a smirk, obviously getting a kick out of all this as well. Course, I think she's only agreeing with him because she's got a schoolgirl crush on him... but whatever. Lord Third silenced us all, "Enough. Everyone. We've gotten way off base here" Turning back to Torima, whom was watching in intense amusement, "The rest of their names, If you'd please"

She rolled her eyes, seemingly put out a bit that he had ruined her apparent 'fun' screwing with Ibiki and huffed. "Fine. For starters, there is Hidan - The religious heathen. Kakuzu - The Miser. Orochimaru - The Pedophile Snake. Deidara - The Artistic Bomber. Sasori of the Red Sand - The Master of Puppetry. Kisame Hoshigaki - The Shark Man. And last but not least, their Leader - We called him Leader-sama" The room went dead silent again and after all the commotion that had occurred just a minute ago, the silence seemed extra deafening somehow. She blinked at us all for another moment more. Once, Twice, Three times.... "What?" When she didn't get an instant response, she continued. "Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

"Uh. Well yes but..." -Ibiki

"But what?" Even despite the mask, I knew she was raising a brow at us. "I've answered your questions, what's the problem now? Unless it's that you don't believe me"

"No its not that but.... why is it that, you would just give up the names of your former comrades so easily?" he inquired, confused.

"One" She stressed, " _Former comrades_ \- Being past tense. Two, I have no loyalty to their organization, so giving information about them causes no guilt whatsoever. Leader knew full well that if I had to give them up to save myself, I would, he didn't care - None of them did."

Somehow, the idea that they wouldn't care even if one of them were to give them up didn't sit right with me. Not after that incident with Obito and Rin. It reminded me too much about the old days when I'd of easily given up my comrades if it meant saving both myself and my mission. It made me feel sick. 

"Three, You were already very much aware of most of the member's identities, so what's it matter if I confirm the suspicions? Four, I never really got along with about.... two of them from the beginning. It was best that I left. Mostly for their health, rather than mine" She spoke with an, 'As-A-Matter-Of-Factly' attitude that seemed to be edging on complete boredom. Almost as if she wasn't speaking of things that involved her personally. It made me wonder.

Lord Third stepped forward again, "You also mentioned, Orochimaru. What can you tell us about him?"

She frowned, "If you're referring to that Sadistic Snake-like Bastard, then yes, it's him" The mention of him seemed to of put her on edge.

"Might I inquire how you know him? Outside of the Akatsuki"

She chuckled a slightly evil laugh that had my skin crawling and carefully backed away a step or so, "Orochimaru?" She shook her head, "He's Demonic... ironically enough" She composed herself "That guy, do you have any idea what that creep does behind closed doors?" Lord Third was solemn but didn't answer, which I'm guessing she took as a yes. "The snake. He kidnaps innocent civilians, it doesn't matter who they are. Be it man, woman or child, their rank, power or status is of no concern either. He takes them all and uses them for his own cruel and sadistic means and experiments on their rotting corpses" Her words contained the utmost disdain and I could almost taste the hatred radiating off of her form.

 _The thought of human experimentation me sick to my stomach._  "Yes, you're right. We are well aware of this"

"I bet your waiting for the how do I know him part right? Well, the guy like most people, heard rumors about me and wanted to know if any of them were true. Though, instead of simply asking me like a _normal_ person, he opted to tie me down and tried to cut me open" I winced at the mental picture that flashed in my head. _Holy Crap_. "Lately, he's picked up this orphan boy who is also now a complete medical freak just like him. His name Kabuto Yakushi, that punk follows him like a lost puppy, one of Orochimaru's loyal followers. He often uses the kid as a spy, so if you ever come across his name, there's no doubt that the snake is somewhere nearby"

I decided to mentally file that name away for a later time, who knows, it might just come in handy. Could just as well give us a heads up for if Orochimaru decides to try anything whilst using him in the future. 

"So Ibiki" She continued. "The fact that you think you can get inside my head, torment me and force me to cooperate with you, makes little to no difference to me. Seeing as how I tangled with that monster and lived, the worst you are to me is his shadow"

His fists clenched and he ground his teeth, "Alright. I've had it, lets get back to the real questions that we're going to ask you before all this nonsense came about. Who hired you?"

Her confusion was obvious to me, plus, it made me just as confused. "For what?" He gave her a plain look and she glared at him, "You're going to have to be more specific, I get hired for a lot of different things. It varies"

Giving a huff, "The job you were working on with the wanted criminal known as Shizuko Kalbere"

I raised a brow. Why's he bringing Shizuko into this? Apparently, she was thinking the same thing. "What does that guy have to do with anything?"

"We know that Shizuko is working for a ring of underground weapons dealers, we also know that they deal a lot more than measly weapons, other contraband such as drugs and even worse, living beings. Children to be exact"

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you getting at?" _My question exactly._

He sneered at her, "We presumed that Shizuko couldn't of been working alone, but no proof could be provided to tell us who his partners were.... that leaves us with only one conclusion, that he'd hired someone else to help him get the jobs done" I got this feeling that she was about to be accused of a crime she didn't actually commit and I didn't like it. "Someone who could get in and out without notice, lethal and cunning.... someone who moves like a phantom in the night. Someone like you Torima" His voice as he spoke her name ended on a sarcastic note.

At this, everyone excluding me, Shikaku and Lord Third, all gasped at the prospect that she'd been the one to kidnap the children and murder their families. "What?" She asked blandly and if I do say so... Offended. Hell, I'd be offended as well.... after everything we did to save them. Tch. 

Shikaku stepped up before I could. "No Ibiki, you've got it all wrong. It wasn't Torima who did this. She was the one who was going after the actual culprits. I know, I was there when it happened"

"Yeah but she could of just as well planned that scene to make herself look innocent"

He frowned, "I doubt that's the case. I've gone up against her before, I know perfectly well what's she's capable of and that she's got enough conviction and resolve to pull it off. There's no need for her to pretend, she always owns up to everything that she does.... doing as you suggest would imply she tries to hide what she does, when she doesn't. She's actually surprisingly open about her intentions, I must say"

I stepped up next to him, taking any opening that I could get. "He's right. And I can vouch for her Lord Hokage, she wasn't the one who took them, quite opposite in fact. She's the one who rescued the children, I was with her when she did so"

Ibiki scowled at me, "What do you mean? Why would you do such a thing? Wasn't she the one who attacked you in the forest for the seemingly second time? The reason why you called for back up and were found unconscious and beaten up next to her form?"

"What? No! That's not what happened at all!! How in the hell did you get that impression? Did you not see the body of the huge thug we were fighting next to us as well?"

He blinked at me, "Thug? What thug? There was nobody else around when we found you"

At this revelation, my head fell back into the wall behind me, Torima then spoke my thoughts. "You have got to be f*cking screwing with me. Not only is he still alive but he got away?!! After what we did to him?!!" She sounded downright **_PISSED_**. "Hatake!!" Her head snapped to me, "Once all this is over, you and I have to talk about that"

Before I could respond to that, Hokage-sama stepped back into the conversation and looked at me carefully. "I'm well aware that you'd left the village to check on something Kakashi, but.... you were with her during the incident? Willingly?"

At this, a nervous air surrounded me, **BUSTED** "U-Uh... I can explain---"

He raised a hand, shutting me up, "No need. I'll see to it you properly explain yourself later but for now..." He turned to Torima, "We have more pressing issues" She blinked at him. "Tell me, is this all true. Did you truly save their lives?"

She looked him dead in the eyes and nodded. "I did"

He hummed in thought, "Well then" He turned to the rest of them, "I think we've learned all we needed to, Ibiki release her. We're through"

"What? Lord Hokage I haven't finished with my interrorgation yet" He retorted.

"There were no lies in her testimony, that much I know. She may not be telling the entire story right now but its over, you may all leave now. Kakashi, I must speak with you and Torima in my office now" The group nodded and left, leaving only me, Torima and an irritated Ibiki who reluctantly unlocked the restraints then left.

"C'mon I'll teleport us to his office" I offered to her and held out my hand. She nodded and took it, allowing me to do so.

**+++**

Next thing, we were in his office, with him sitting with his usual pipe and his ever cheery smile, "Thank you for coming, I hope Ibiki wasn't too...well..."

"What do you want?" _She doesn't beat around the bush does she?_ "Very straight forward like Shikaku said... well to get straight to the point, the reason I've asked you here is for two separate reasons. The first being, I'd like to Hire your expertise for the village"

That seemed to of caught not only me, but Torima off guard as well. "Hire me? For what?"

"I'd like for you to join our village"

She and I were both wide eyed. "What?" I asked in surprise. She frowned, "You want to hire me... to join your village?" He nodded, "I'm afraid.... I don't quite understand your meaning"

He folded his hands together on his desk. "To put it simply, I'd like you to join us, live here, go on missions, etc, etc... you would be paid greatly for your loyalty and hard work of course... and you would still be allowed to go about your own business and what you currently do. With that, I have no major issues with"

She blinked incredulously "You do realize that what I do at times, requires me to leave for long periods of time, travel all over creation and preform deeds that wouldn't reflect well in this village if I remained here. Right?"

He nodded, "I understand.... that would be no problem, as long as you agree to the condition of never accepting any requests that may cause harm to the Leaf village itself or the citizens living within its borders. It's all I'll ask"

Her frown deepened. "Before I agree or disagree to anything, let me ask you something" He nodded, "Why would you trust me of all people enough to allow me to stay here, when I could just as easily turn on you and take this village for everything it's got without batting an eye?"

He laughed, "Well now, that's a good question. I'm afraid its not as simple as trust, as much as its about what we'd gain, I'm not going to lie.... my reasons aren't so selfless but I honestly do hope you'd learn to call the Leaf your home" he admitted

Looking at Hokage-sama, who was intently awaiting for an answer, then shifting her gaze to me with that look in her eyes again. I offered a smile, in hopes that she'll take it as a 'You choose' moment. This is not for me to decide even if you trust my judgement. The look in her eyes changed, "About the second reason, what would that be?" _depending on his answer, that will determine her own, I can feel it._

His smile never faltered, "About the children you rescued, what's become of them?"

She sighed, "They're safe. I've hidden them someplace where nobody would ever think to look. They're not alone though, I've got a friend of mine keeping an eye on them for me. In fact, Hatake and I had been going back to their homes to search for any survivors when that brute in the forest attacked us - Speaking of, Hatake, we are going to have to be on guard from here on out. If he shows up again...."

Hokage-sama cut us off. "I'll assume that, this man your referring to was also one of the men responsible for orphaning those kids?"

Heaving a breath, I took over for Torima. "Yes. He's the one who murdered the families and took the children, Shizuko was just using him to do the dirty work, he wasn't the one who committed those crimes. He did take the kids but he never laid a hand on them. I guarantee it"

"How do you know that?"

She spoke up again, "Because I properly interrogated him and have him currently tied up, my friend is also watching him" His eyes widened, but she didn't give him a chance to respond as she continued speaking, "Listen, I know it sounds wrong but it's what happened and everyone is still alive, besides if I do decide to stay, I have conditions...."

"And they are?"

"First and foremost, I made a promise to those kids. And I plan on keeping it. I'm going to go look for any remaining family, if there are none, I'm going to let them choose their own path - Nobody is to choose it for them, understood?" He nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Second, my friend gets to stay out of this mess.... he's been through enough as it is and if I leave him alone any longer, he's probably going to hate me for the rest of my life.... he has issues with other people"

He smirked at that, "Alright, your friend may be left out of this and no one will be allowed to interfere with your promise"

"Third, let Shizuko off the hook, he never actually did anything as bad as you all think.... and besides, I think my own punishments have been sufficient enough"

"How so?"

I pointed at her plainly, "She hacked his freaking arm off"

His eyes widened at this declaration. "What?"

She smirked, "Don't worry. I attached it back on, he's fine. And he'll be sure to finish paying for his sins by other means, because I'll be there to make sure of it" Lord Hiruzen and I, kind of winced at the idea of her continuing to punish the man. She just looked like she wanted to laugh. "And lastly. I have these Laws that I will not tolerate being broken.... I'm warning you now - That if you break my Laws at any point during my time here, there will be consequences.... and blood to pay" She handed him a paper with words I didn't get to properly see (course, I have my suspicions)

As he read it, his smile only seemed to widen after getting over the initial shock of her proclamations. "I understand, I accept all the conditions you've put up and also the terms of your Laws. I will abide by them as much as possible" 

She nodded, "Alright then. I'll stay - _In a manner of speaking_ " 

"Good... well then, I suppose you'll need a place to stay, I'll set it up for you while your gone. For the time being, you'll be under the watch of a Jonin until you get comfortable here" His gaze turned to me and I balked at the idea that I'd be the one she was now under the watch of. _Agh, jeez, as if things between us weren't weird enough?_  In order to keep myself from freaking out at the idea of having to 'babysit' an assassin, I pulled out my favorite book to distract myself. 




_It worked only just barely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the part where Kori says Shizuko got his arm back - She's referring to the scene in the DR-Omake's - "Severed Limbs Make Apologies More Sincere"


End file.
